Notice Me
by TammyDevil666
Summary: William has a crush on the popular girl in school and Buffy agrees to help him get her attention, when she secretly has feelings for him. Can William open up his eyes to the love that's been right in front of him? Spuffy, of course!
1. Chapter 1

I had this idea in my head and figured I should try writing it down. I wasn't sure about it at first, but I really like how it turned out. I think this is actually one of my favorites. I'm sure something similar to this has been done before, but I like to think that I do things a bit differently. You know the drill; feel free to let me know how it is. I love all reviews!

**Chapter 1**

William Anderson walked into Sunnydale High School on the first day of his senior year. He really hoped things would be different this year, but he wouldn't get his hopes up. He wasn't watching where he was going and crashed into someone, which caused him to fall to the floor. He then heard the laughter. "Watch where you're going, loser." William didn't even bother to look up at the voice. They walked away and he stood up. He then made the mistake of looking in front of him to see a few cheerleaders pointing and laughing at him, including his crush. He noticed that she wasn't laughing with the rest of them, but he was still embarrassed that she had to witness his clumsy display. William ran his fingers through his hair and hoped that the day wouldn't get any worse. He let out a sigh, when he heard a voice behind him.

"Hey, Anderson? I see someone has gotten even scrawnier over the summer." William turned at the familiar voice and smiled when he saw the blonde girl behind him. He then enveloped her in a big hug. She laughed a little and he pulled out of the hug. "I've missed you, too." She said to him.

"It's good to see you, Buffy. How was your summer?" He asked her and she shrugged as they started to walk.

"Boring with a side of dull. Dad was working most of the time; I hardly got to see him." William nodded and felt bad for his friend. He knew her father was a wanker, but he didn't say anything about him.

"If it helps, mine was pretty boring also." He told her.

"I heard you were helping mom out at the gallery. I really pity you." William shook his head.

"It wasn't so bad, I like hanging out with Joyce. It's nice being around someone that doesn't treat me like a freak." Buffy stopped then to look at him.

"William, you're not a freak. I told you not to believe anything those jerks say. They don't know you." William gave Buffy a small smile. She always knew how to make him feel better. William was terrified of moving to the states to live with his uncle. He was afraid he wouldn't fit in. When he first got to Sunnydale High in his first day as a sophomore, he was treated like a freak. They all thought he was a geek and no one wanted to be around him. That was until Buffy came over to him at lunch and sat with him. She was the first person that befriended him and he was very grateful for that. They went outside to their favorite spot under the tree. They had a perfect view of the football field. William sighed when he saw the cheerleaders run out for practice and Buffy saw where his eyes were and noticed that he was again looking at Cordelia Chase. She was head cheerleader and one of the most popular girls in school. William had a huge crush on her. Buffy sighed also as she looked at her friend. "Will, you really need to get over her. It's not healthy." He looked back at Buffy and shrugged.

"It's not that easy. I just want her to notice me, when I'm not falling down or getting beat on by some jock." Buffy felt for him and looked back at the field.

"It's a new year; maybe you should stop trying to get her to notice you. Maybe you should focus on putting your interests on someone else, someone that would actually like you back." William rolled his eyes.

"Who would that be, Buffy? There isn't a girl in this school that would ever be interested in me. I can't even get a girl on the chess team. Do you know how sad that is?" Buffy looked away from him and he noticed the tiny smile on her face. "Are you laughing at me?" Buffy put on a serious expression and looked back at him.

"No, of course not. It can't be that bad." William sighed again as he looked back out at the cheerleaders.

"I would give anything to have her." He stated and Buffy then felt sad and jealous at the same time. It would always be about Cordelia. Buffy has liked William since they first met, but he never saw her as more than a friend. She would give anything for him to look at her like that, but she knew it would never happen. He wasn't like the other guys in school or like the others guys she dated, he was sweet and caring. She really wished he would notice her. Buffy decided that right now he needed a friend, even if she wanted more. She took a deep breath as she thought about what she wanted to say.

"Maybe I can help you with that." William looked back at Buffy when she spoke again.

"How could you help?" Buffy moved closer to him and ran her fingers through his soft, brown curls.

"You ever think about a change? I'm not just talking about the hair. The clothes could use a change, too." William shrugged.

"I never thought about it. You could get her to notice me?" Buffy looked him over and nodded.

"Trust me, William. When I'm done with you, you'll have every girl in school after you." That brought a smile to his face as he looked back out at the field.

"I only want one." He said and then looked back at Buffy. "Alright, I'll do it." Buffy nodded and saw how happy William seemed. She would change him and then Cordelia will probably fall madly in love with him. She sighed when she thought about that. Buffy only wanted him to be happy, even if it would end up hurting her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

William went to Buffy's house over the weekend because her mother was out and they would have the place to themselves. They went into the bathroom and Buffy was looking at William, wondering what she should change first. She then had an idea. "You ever think about going blonde?" She asked him and he raised his eyebrows.

"Why, because blonde seems to work for everyone?" He replied and Buffy rolled her eyes.

"Just go with me here. How about you go with a shorter, bleached blonde look?" William smiled and shook his head.

"Love, are you trying to turn me into Billy Idol? I know you have that obsession with him." Buffy smacked him lightly on the head.

"Billy Idol is hot and it's not about you looking like him. Do you trust me or not?" She asked and William nodded, without even thinking about it.

"You know I do." He told her and Buffy gave him a smile.

"Good, then shut up and let me do this." William then zipped his lips shut and pretended to throw away a key. Buffy had to laugh at that. "Why do I put up with you?" She said with a teasing tone in her voice and William gave her another smile.

"Because you love me." Buffy looked at him suddenly more serious.

"Yeah, that must be it." She replied without him knowing how much she meant it. She then started to wash his hair and gave him a little trim. He was worried when he noticed the bleach. "It won't be so bad. I'll use a few packets of sweet 'n' low. Takes the sting out a little. I bleach my hair all the time." William nodded and took a deep breath as he waited for her to begin the torture of bleaching his hair.

* * *

William took a look in the mirror when Buffy was finished. He could hardly even recognize himself and he smiled at that. Buffy stood behind him to see his reaction in the mirror. "Yeah, definitely looks good. I think it brings out your eyes more." She said as she got closer to him. "Which brings up the next thing. I think you need to get contacts." William looked back at her.

"What's wrong with my glasses?" Buffy rolled her eyes as she grabbed his glasses and held them out to him.

"Do you even have to ask? I know you're sick of people calling you four eyes." William nodded in agreement. "We'll get you some clear ones. There's no way you're changing your eye color, mister. Okay, now on to the clothes. I picked out something for you. It's in my room." William followed Buffy into her room and noticed the black jeans and tight, black shirt that was on her bed.

"Would that even fit?" He wondered and Buffy rolled her eyes again.

"I think I would know your size by now. Go get changed and then come back in here." He nodded as he picked up the clothes.

"Why does it have to be all black?" Buffy sighed at all of his questions. So much for trusting her.

"Black is in, William. I wear black all the time and you don't see me complaining. You really need to get out of that tweed phase." William agreed as he looked at the clothes he was wearing and then back at the clothes he was holding.

"I'll be right back." He told her as he headed back to the bathroom. Buffy ran her fingers through her hair and sat on her bed. William came back out a few minutes later and Buffy's eyes grew big at the sight of him. With the new hair and the clothes, he was a major hottie. Not that she didn't think he was one before, but this was definitely an improvement. "Is it too much?" He wondered when she was being too quiet. She finally came out of her daydream when he spoke.

"No, it looks good." She replied and William smiled at her.

"Yeah, I like it. Thanks for this, Buffy. You're a great friend." He said and Buffy gave him a small smile.

"That's what I'm here for." He looked at himself one more time in the mirror before he turned back to her.

"Do you think Cordelia will like it?" Buffy stood up and walked over to him.

"She'd have to be crazy not to." That seemed to make William feel better as he thought about something else that was bothering him.

"I think I should change my name. Just a nickname or something. I never did like William." Buffy didn't think anything was wrong with his name, but she nodded anyway.

"Alright, you need something cool. How about Killer or Slayer, something like that?" William laughed at those choices.

"I don't want to scare anyone that much." He looked himself over and noticed that his hair was spiked a little. He then looked back at Buffy. "How about Spike?" Buffy's nose crinkled at that suggestion.

"That's a weird name." She stated and William smiled.

"Like Buffy is so much better." He replied and she smacked him on the arm.

"There's nothing wrong with my name." She said with a pout and William kept the smile on his face.

"Whatever you say, love." Buffy crossed her arms over her chest and then let a smile of her own form on her lips. She moved by William and grabbed his glasses as she held them away from him.

"Looks like you might still need these. Don't have those contacts yet." She said as she waved the glasses in the air and he tried to grab for them, but Buffy just held them out of his reach. "I don't think so." She said as she moved over to the bed and William tried to grab her. She laughed as she fell on the bed, pulling William with her. She forgot to breathe for a moment with him on top of her. His face was close to hers and she thought that he was about to kiss her, when he suddenly took the glasses out of her hand and waved them in front of her face.

"I believe these are mine." Buffy felt disappointed when he moved away from her. He put his glasses back on and smiled at her. Buffy shook her head and stood up. William then grabbed his other clothes and looked back at her. "We should go. I want to get those contacts as soon as I can." Buffy nodded as she followed William out of her room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"I'm not calling you that." Buffy said when they got back to her house.

"Why not?" William asked and she rolled her eyes as she looked at him.

"The name is weird and I just don't see you as a Spike." William sighed and decided to give up.

"Alright, you don't have to call me that. I'm hoping I can get everyone else to." Buffy laughed.

"Yeah, somehow I don't picture Giles calling you that." She said and William agreed.

"Maybe not him, he's too stuffy for that." Buffy raised her eyebrows.

"You do realize that you were that stuffy a few hours ago." She stated.

"I wasn't that bad, but things are going to be different now. I can feel it." Buffy shook her head and decided to change the subject.

"You wanna watch a movie or something?" She asked him.

"I would like to, but I think I should get home now. This was really great, Buffy." He said as he kissed her on the cheek. "You're a goddess." Buffy nodded and tried not to feel too flattered at the compliment.

"Tell me something I don't know." She replied with a smile as she ran her fingers through his soft hair. "Billy Idol, eat your heart out." She said and he smiled back at her.

"You actually think I look better than him? I know how much you love him and all." Buffy slapped him playfully on the arm.

"Hey, give me some credit here. I did a damn good job." She told him and he nodded.

"That you did, love. I really do appreciate it." Buffy shrugged her shoulders.

"That's what friends are for. There should be a song." She said with a smile and William rolled his eyes as he looked himself over again. He then looked back at Buffy.

"I don't know why I'm suddenly so nervous. I'm just really bad around girls. I wouldn't want to screw anything up with her." Buffy sighed and grabbed his hand.

"You're going to do fine, William. Like I said before, she'd have to be crazy not to want you. You're one of the good ones. Just make sure she knows that." She stated and William gave her a shy smile.

"Thanks again, Buffy. I'll see you in school." He said and she nodded as he walked out of her house. Buffy watched him go and then closed the door, resting her head on it.

"I really hope I know what I got myself into." She said to herself as she went upstairs.

* * *

William walked into his house, with more confidence than he's ever felt before. He noticed his uncle in the living room and he looked up when William walked in. "Dear lord, what have you done to yourself?" He wondered and William shrugged.

"I thought I could use a change. You don't like it?" He asked and Giles took his glasses off to clean them before placing them back on his face.

"It's very different. What brought this on?" William ran his fingers through his now bleached hair and wasn't sure what to tell the older man.

"No reason, it's just a new year. I figured I should look more grown up." He stated and Giles didn't believe him. He sighed when realization came to him.

"Don't tell me this is about that Chase girl?" William shrugged again as he headed to the stairs.

"Fine, I won't tell you." Giles stopped him before he reached the stairs.

"William, this isn't a good idea. You know that girl is bad news." William shook his head and wouldn't believe what his uncle was saying.

"You're just saying that because you don't like her father. You don't even know her." Giles sighed and tried to get through to his stubborn nephew.

"You don't know her either. I just don't want you to get hurt, son. You've been through enough." William sighed also and didn't feel like getting into a conversation about his parents right now.

"I'll be fine, uncle. I know how to handle myself." Giles wouldn't let it go.

"I just don't think she's right for you. What about Buffy? She's a lovely girl." Giles said and William rolled his eyes.

"You're only saying that because you like her mum." Giles seemed surprised that William knew that.

"That's not why I'm saying that. I think she's a lovely girl. She would be better for you. I know how you feel for her, son." William was starting to get a headache.

"I know how I felt for her, but I don't anymore. She's just a friend." He explained and Giles placed his hand on William's shoulder.

"I know you don't believe that." William sighed again.

"Maybe not, but she would never want me. Not like that." Giles nodded in understanding and removed his hand.

"And you think that this Cordelia will?" Giles wondered and William thought about it.

"She might now. I really like her and I think she might like me if she gets to know me. I have to get over Buffy. I can't spend another year thinking about her, when I know nothing could ever happen. She dates college blokes; I'm not exactly her type. Thanks for the talk, but I have things to do." William then walked up to his room, without even waiting for Giles to say anything else. He walked over to his mirror when he entered his room. He had his new contacts in and he had to admit that he was very pleased with his new appearance. He thought of something else he could add and went over to his closet. He took out the leather coat he found and put it on. It was a birthday gift from his aunt a few years ago. He never wore it because it wasn't him, but now would be the perfect time to try it out. He smiled at his reflection and realized that the coat worked perfectly. It was time that William was gone for good and Spike took control. "She has to notice me now." He said to himself as he continued to look in the mirror. He then frowned when a thought occurred to him. He didn't even know which girl he was talking about.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm all about the Spuffy, so no worries. There will be plenty moments to come, but it will take a little bit to get to that. I guess I should say that there will be some Spike/Cordy in the beginning, but it's hardly anything. I needed that for what I have planned. So, there will be some jealousy to come and it won't just be Buffy. That's all I'm gonna say. I hope you guys will stick with me because the Spuffiness will definitely be worth it!

**Chapter 4**

Spike walked into school feeling better than he has ever felt before. He had his leather duster on and he realized that wasn't a smart thing to wear when it was so hot outside, but he couldn't seem to care. He smiled at the girls that were checking him out, that was something he didn't think he would ever get used to. He felt his heart skip a beat when he noticed Cordelia looking at him. She gave him a small smile and turned away and he had to smile also. He then found Buffy in the cafeteria sitting with their other friends, Willow and Xander. He went over to them, with a smile on his face. "Hello all." He commented and Willow and Xander looked at him, both with surprised expressions on their faces.

"William, is that you? Wow, you look great." Willow stated and he smiled at her as he sat down.

"I go by Spike now. William was getting old." Willow raised her eyebrows at the name. Buffy just rolled her eyes and changed the subject.

"So, how's the look working for you?" She asked and Spike turned his gaze on her.

"It's going great. I had every girl looking at me when I walked in. I could definitely get used to that." He said and Xander suddenly felt jealous.

"Man, I wish that would happen to me." Spike looked at his friend.

"It would if you wanted it as bad. You're not that bad looking of a bloke." He explained and Xander rolled his eyes.

"Great, I just wish a girl would tell me that. That's a cool coat. Maybe I should get one." Spike shrugged and looked at Buffy, who didn't seem to have much to say.

"You alright, love?" She looked at him and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm good. I'm glad you're happy." He smiled at her and then suddenly felt nervous when he noticed Cordelia walking over to their table. She gave everyone a look and then turned her eyes on Spike.

"You're new here, right?" She asked and Spike didn't know what to say, but Xander spoke up for him.

"That's William, Cordy. You know, William Anderson? The guy you and your friends always make fun of." Spike glared at him and Cordelia thought about what he said.

"Right, William. I remember you. You've really changed." Spike felt flattered that she seemed to know who he was.

"Thanks," he said in a soft voice and she smiled at him.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to sit with us." Spike was surprised that she would want him to sit with her and he looked at Buffy, who only nodded. He didn't seem to catch the sad expression on her face as he looked back at Cordelia.

"Yeah, that sounds good." Spike said as he stood up and after taking one more look at his friends, followed Cordelia to where the popular kids were sitting. Buffy watched him go with a sigh.

"I think I might have created a monster." Willow was the only one that knew how Buffy felt for William. She felt bad when she noticed the look on her friend's face.

"It'll be okay, Buffy. I'm sure he wouldn't really fall for her." Willow told her and Buffy gave a tiny smile.

"Right, because he hasn't been in love with her for the last two years. Let's face it; I think we just lost him to the dark side." Willow didn't know what else to say and Xander nodded.

"There's no going back after that." He said and Buffy agreed as she watched William laughing with the popular kids. The same kids that used to always torment him. Buffy couldn't watch anymore and grabbed her things as she stood up.

"I think I'm gonna head to class early today. I'll see you guys later." She then walked away and Willow and Xander only looked at each other, both hoping that Buffy would be okay.

* * *

Buffy walked to her locker and put her books away. She waited for Spike to meet her like he always did. She figured after waiting for a few minutes that he wasn't coming, so she just sighed and headed out of the school. She stopped suddenly when she saw Spike standing by Cordelia's locker, with the cheerleader touching his arm in a tender way. He gave her a smile and Cordelia was laughing at something he said. Buffy looked away and walked in the other direction. She tried not to cry at the thought of William with her. She had to keep telling herself that this was what he wanted. She helped him because she wanted him to be happy. He looked really happy to her and she was just going to have to accept it. William would always be her friend and that was enough right now. Even if she wanted more. Buffy walked into the bathroom to splash some water on her face, when the door opened and Willow walked in. Buffy only gave her a small smile. "Are you alright?" Willow asked and Buffy nodded.

"Yeah, I'm great. Why wouldn't I be?" Willow could see right through that.

"I know how upset you were, Buffy. It must be so hard to see him with her. Why don't you just tell him how you feel? He might feel the same way and forget about her." Buffy laughed at how naïve her friend could be.

"William has always wanted her. He only sees me as a friend. I can't pour my heart out to him knowing that he wouldn't return my feelings. I just have to deal with this. I want him to be happy. That's all that matters." Buffy said as she looked away from Willow.

"Even if you're miserable?" Willow stated and Buffy looked back at her.

"It wouldn't be the first time. I'll be fine. I have to get home now, so I'll talk to you later." Buffy said and then walked out of the bathroom, without waiting for Willow to say anything else. Willow sighed a she watched Buffy walk away. She really wished her two friends would get together. It was obvious that they both had feelings for each other. She just wished that they could see it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Buffy walked out of the school and was about to head home, when she saw the familiar person waiting in the distance. She sighed as she walked over to him. "What are you doing here, Parker?" She wondered and he smiled at her.

"I came to see my girl. I decided to take a break from the college life and drove here. What, I don't get a hug?" He asked with a pout and Buffy shook her head.

"That won't work with me. We only had a summer thing, Parker. That's all it was. You should just go back to LA." She started to walk away, when Parker grabbed her arm.

"You know that's not all it was. I didn't drive two hours to get rejected, Buffy." Buffy pulled her arm out of his grasp.

"How do you think I felt? You made it pretty clear what you wanted from me and then I had to catch you with another girl. I don't want you here." Parker rolled his eyes.

"I told you it was a mistake. I never cared about her. I only care about you, Buffy. I came here to get you back. I know you still have feelings for me." Buffy shook her head.

"I don't know what I feel anymore, but I know that you're not the one I'm supposed to be with." She claimed and Parker glared at her.

"You think one of these high school boys can give you what I can? What we had was special and I know that no one else can make you feel that good. I'll be in town for a while. This is where I'm staying." He said as he gave her a paper with a hotel number and address on it. "You decide what you want and come see me. I know you can't resist, Buffy." He whispered the last part in her ear and gave her a kiss on the cheek. He smiled at her one more time before he walked away. Buffy sighed and put the paper in her pocket. She then turned around only to bump into Spike.

"God, don't sneak up on me like that." She said with her hand over her heart.

"Sorry, who was that?" He wondered and Buffy wasn't sure what to tell him.

"He's no one important." Spike wouldn't believe that.

"Seemed important to me." Buffy sighed again and just decided to tell him some of the truth.

"I met him in LA over the summer. We had a thing and I thought it was over, but he had to come here and make things even more confusing in my life." Spike nodded and wondered why she didn't mention him before.

"What did he give you?" He asked her and Buffy wondered why he was so curious.

"Nothing, just the number of the hotel where he's staying. Wanted me to stop by." Spike raised his eyebrows.

"You're not going to do that, are you?" Buffy shrugged.

"I don't know, maybe if I was really desperate or something." Spike couldn't help the jealousy that seemed to go through him at that.

"Do you really think that's a good idea?" He asked and Buffy thought about it.

"You know what? I'm probably just gonna throw the number away. I really don't want to see him again." Spike felt relieved to hear that and then wondered about something.

"Did he hurt you?" He said with concern in his voice and Buffy shook her head.

"Nothing I couldn't handle. He was just seeing another girl and I had to catch them together. It wasn't a big deal, not like I really loved him or anything. It was just a summer fling and I know how that sounds, but I was depressed that my dad cancelled on me again and he was there. That's all it was." Spike nodded and didn't know what else to say. He knew that Buffy had a pretty active sex life. She didn't have to talk to him about it for him to know. She knew that he was a virgin and he wanted his first time to be special, with someone he really loved. He didn't like the fact of having a lot of sex with someone that you didn't even care about. He knew that Buffy wasn't happy with her choices. He just wished she would talk to him about it. He was starting to think that Buffy didn't know how to love and that thought worried him. "So, how did things go with Cordelia? Making any progress yet?" She asked suddenly and Spike came out of his reverie to answer her.

"It went well; they all accepted me even though they know who I am. I never thought I would ever be sitting at that table. I'm even going out with Cordy this weekend." Buffy raised her eyebrows at the fact that he already seemed to be calling her Cordy. She tried not to sound jealous when she spoke.

"You actually asked her out?" Spike shook his head.

"I didn't have to, she asked me out." He couldn't keep the smile off of his face as he answered her and Buffy put on a fake smile of her own.

"That's great; you finally have what you've always wanted." Spike's smile faded a little as he thought about that. He didn't even know if Cordelia was the one he wanted. She was very attractive and great to talk to, but he didn't really have anything in common with her. He couldn't imagine himself watching cheesy movies at her house and yelling at the screen with her. Buffy seemed to be really happy for him though, so he kept the smile on his face.

"Yeah, I never expected this. I really owe it all to you." He stated and Buffy shook her head.

"I didn't really do much, in the end it was your personality that won her over. Anyway, I should get going. I'll talk to you later." She said as she walked away, without waiting for Spike to say anything else. He just watched her go and again couldn't help thinking about how beautiful she was. He shook that thought away and then headed in the other direction.


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, I'm just gonna say that a lot of stuff in this story was hard for me to write. Things are about to get intense, but just know that I always make up for it. I do need to have a little angst before the good stuff starts. It wouldn't be a good story without the drama. I know things will seem bad at first, but Spike isn't going to get rid of his real friends. He's gonna realize just how important they are to him. We all know how popularity can make you act, but it won't be that way for long. I hope you guys would still stick with me. Thanks for all the reviews!

**Chapter 6**

Buffy walked into her house and put her bag down on the floor. She went into the kitchen to see if her mother was there and the person that she found wasn't who she was expecting. "Angel?" He turned when he noticed her and gave her a big smile.

"Hey, you don't have a hug for your big brother?" Buffy smiled also as she went over to him and gave him a big hug, which he returned. She pulled away after a few seconds.

"What are you doing here?" Angel shrugged.

"I decided to pay my favorite sister a visit. Is that a crime?" Buffy slapped him playfully on the arm.

"I'm your only sister." Angel smiled at her.

"I must have forgotten. How've you been, kid?" He wondered and she rolled her eyes.

"I'm not a kid. Where's mom?" She suddenly asked.

"She's taking a nap upstairs. Told me to make sure that you do your homework." Buffy rolled her eyes again.

"It's the second day of school, Angel. We don't have homework yet." She explained.

"Well, when you do I mean. Mom told me that you barely passed and almost had to repeat your junior year. What happened, Buffy? You used to do so well in school." He said and Buffy shrugged.

"Things change, I'll try harder this year." Angel nodded accepting her answer.

"So, how was your summer in LA? I wish I could have seen you more, but I had a lot of work to do." He told her.

"Yeah, you and dad. We hardly did anything while I was there." Angel nodded again and felt bad that she didn't have a good summer.

"Sorry about that, Buff. You know how dad can get." Buffy sighed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yeah, but why do I have a feeling that he ditched me for more than just work. Like to spend time with that bimbo secretary of his. Harmony or whatever her name is." Angel shook his head.

"You don't know that." Buffy gave a short laugh.

"I'm not stupid, Angel. He sometimes came home smelling of cheap perfume and I caught lipstick on his cheek once. He obviously cared more about being around her than his own daughter." Angel didn't know what to say to that. "I'm tired; think I might take a nap before dinner. I'm really glad you're here. Since you went away for college, we don't get to see you much. It's not the same around here without you annoying me." She told him with a smile as she walked away. He rolled his eyes as he watched her go. He then let a smile of his own form on his face. He really did miss his little sister.

* * *

A few weeks went by and Spike was becoming more popular at school. All the girls seemed to want him and he was even making the guys jealous. He didn't think life could possibly get any better, when he then thought about the girl that he was walking into school with. He was officially dating Cordelia Chase and he couldn't believe it. He hasn't seen Buffy and the others much because he has been spending a lot of time with his new friends. He was starting to miss them though. Cordelia stopped suddenly to look at him. "I have to go to the ladies room. See you in class." She said as she gave him a kiss on the lips. She then walked away and Spike still couldn't believe that just happened, even though it wasn't their first kiss. He broke out of his thoughts when he heard a commotion coming from the distance. He decided to check it out, only to see a few of his new friends bothering Willow. The same jocks that used to always bother him.

"Come on, baby. I can give it good to you. You need to get laid. It's not like I've never taken a virgin before." Eric Waters said and his friend, Tom Bennett laughed. They were both popular and on the football team.

"I...I need to get to class." Willow said in a shaky voice and that only made them laugh harder, when someone else came into the picture.

"Why don't you jerks just leave her alone? Can't you pick on someone your own size?" They both stopped their taunting to turn a glare on the intruder.

"This doesn't concern you, Harris. Why don't you go back to your mommy?" Eric said which made Tom laugh again like everything his friend said was hilarious. Xander wouldn't back down.

"She's my friend, so it does concern me. Seriously, can't you guys find something better to do with your time?" Eric grew angry as he got in Xander's face.

"Yeah, how about this?" He said as he pulled Xander's pants down to reveal his smiley face underwear. They both burst out in laughter and noticed that there seemed to be a bigger audience around them as everyone started to laugh. Xander grew embarrassed and pulled his pants up. Eric stopped laughing when he noticed Spike standing close by. "Dude, did you see the look on his face?" Eric stated as he came over to Spike and put his hand on his shoulder. "That was priceless." He said as he laughed again and Spike looked at the faces of Willow and Xander and then back at Eric.

"Yeah, that was good." Spike said even though he wasn't really feeling it. Eric's smile got even bigger.

"You bet it was. Let's get out of here; these losers aren't even worth it." Eric said and Spike nodded as he chose that moment to look back and this time noticed that Buffy was standing with Willow and Xander. She only shook her head and then the three of them walked away. Spike sighed as he watched them go. He then let Eric lead him away, with Tom right behind them. He didn't hear anything they were saying as they walked to their class. His thoughts were only on Buffy and how hurt she looked.


	7. Chapter 7

Trust me, you guys will soon love Spike. He won't be an idiot for much longer. I have to deal with some jealousy first before I get to that. He's going to realize who he wants to be with. I'll make you guys feel better and say that after the next chapter, you won't have to deal with anymore Spike/Cordy. It's frankly making me a little nauseous and they've hardly done anything. I'm just all about the Spuffy. I hope ya'll like this chapter, don't get too worried about the end!

**Chapter 7**

Spike knocked on Buffy's door over the weekend and tried to get her to talk to him. He wouldn't let her avoid him anymore. She finally opened the door after a few minutes and didn't look happy to see him. "What?" She asked and Spike took a deep breath before he spoke.

"Can we talk?" Buffy shrugged and then moved out of the way to let him in the house, she closed the door once he was inside.

"What do you wanna talk about?" She asked and Spike really wished he could read the expression on her face.

"I'm sorry about what happened the other day, but I don't know why you're so mad at me." Buffy gave him a humorless laugh.

"You don't know why I'm mad? Those jerks were making fun of Willow and Xander, who were supposed to be your friends and you just let them do it." Spike shook his head.

"There was nothing I could have done." He said and Buffy glared at him.

"No, that's where you're wrong. You claim that those jocks are your friends now. You could have stopped them if you wanted to, but I know why you didn't. Being popular is the only thing that matters to you right now, you don't care who it hurts." She told him.

"That's not true. I do care; I just didn't want to get in the middle of it. I'm finally someone now, Buffy. They actually acknowledge me when I pass them in the halls. I have a girlfriend for the first time in my life and I'm actually happy. I was hoping you of all people would understand that. You are the one that helped me with the transformation." Buffy let out a sigh.

"No, I helped you change on the outside. I'm not responsible for how you're acting. I know this is what you want, but you're starting to turn into one of them. Soon you won't even know who your real friends are." She explained and Spike ran his fingers through his hair.

"Why are you acting like this? We're still friends, that hasn't changed." He stated and Buffy shook her head.

"I don't even know anymore. I've hardly gotten to see you since you've been hanging out with them. You don't sit with us at lunch anymore. This is the first time you've stopped by my house in over a week. If I knew that changing your appearance would have changed you this much, I never would have agreed to do it. I did help you though because that's what friends do. I saw how much you wanted Cordelia to like you, so I made that possible. I never knew that you would spend all your time with them and forget about us." She said as tears formed in her eyes.

"I don't know what you want me to say, Buffy. I can't go back to the way I was. I'm sorry, but I just can't." Buffy nodded in understanding.

"I didn't think you would. It's up to you to figure out what's more important." Spike shook his head and walked away from her.

"I haven't done anything wrong. I really thought you would be happy for me. I was hoping you would understand, but I guess I was wrong." Spike said as he walked out of her house and Buffy watched him go as the tears finally fell down her face. She closed the door and rested her head on it.

"I think I understand fine. I turned a sweet guy into a jerk." She said to herself as she headed upstairs and tried to focus on homework.

* * *

Buffy was relieved that school was over for the day as she walked to her locker. She got what she needed and was ready to walk out of the school, when she saw Spike with Cordelia. He was whispering something in her ear which made her laugh and Buffy couldn't help the jealous feeling that went through her, even though this wasn't her William anymore. She would still always care for him. He then noticed her staring and ignored her as he started to kiss Cordelia. Buffy didn't even know if he was trying to make her jealous. She shook those thoughts away as she turned in the other direction and walked out of the school. She ran her hands through her hair when she was outside and tried not to cry again. She started to walk home, when a car pulled up next to her. She looked to see that it was Parker and he was giving her a smile. "Hey, you want a ride?" Buffy thought about it for a second and then thought about Spike making out with Cordelia.

"Yeah, that sounds good." She said as she got in his car and put her seatbelt on. Parker looked at her.

"Am I taking you home?" Buffy looked back at him and shook her head.

"No, I don't wanna go home. Take me anywhere else." That brought a big smile to Parker's face.

"I know just the place." He told her as he drove away. Buffy just hoped she wouldn't regret going with him, but at this point she didn't care. She sat in silence and watched the world pass her by outside the window. Parker decided to be the one to speak first. "What's with the long face? You look like someone that just lost a puppy." Buffy looked back at him when he spoke.

"You could say that. It's more like I just lost my best friend." She replied and Parker actually looked concerned.

"Sorry to hear about that. It was their loss, whoever they are." Buffy gave him a small smile.

"Yeah, try telling him that. I just want to forget about him right now. I wanna forget about everything." She explained and Parker gave her another big smile.

"Don't worry about that. I have ways to take your mind off of it." He said as he placed his hand on her thigh. Buffy raised her eyebrows at the gesture.

"Both hands on the wheel, Parker." She told him and he nodded as he took his hand away and placed it back on the steering wheel.

"Sorry, I just want you to feel better. I still care about you, Buffy. I know that I screwed up, but I'm willing to do whatever I can to make it better. You can trust me." He stated with a gentle smile and Buffy sighed. There was something about the look on his face that proved that she probably shouldn't trust him, but all she could think about was William with Cordelia. She took a deep breath and looked back out the window. She would do whatever she could to forget about him. Even if that meant going somewhere with Parker. Anything would be better than dealing with the heartache that her once best friend caused.


	8. Chapter 8

Yeah, Parker's a bastard. I needed a guy that I hated to put in here. He'll get what's coming to him, all I'm gonna say. I promise the Spuffy starts in the next chapter. Let's just say that Spike learns some truths. I wouldn't leave you guys waiting much longer. I may be evil, but I like to think that I'm not that evil!

**Chapter 8**

Buffy walked into Parker's hotel room and looked around. "Yeah, sorry it's such a mess. This is my last night here. I figured I should make the best of it and got kinda carried away. I'll clean up tomorrow before I check out." Buffy nodded and didn't really care about the mess. She wouldn't be staying there long anyway. She just didn't feel like going home. Parker took his jacket off and threw it on a chair as he gave Buffy a smile. He then ran his fingers through her hair and she didn't stop him. "I'm glad you're here, Buffy. I couldn't stop thinking about you. I want my last night here to be one I'll never forget." Buffy gave him a look.

"What did you have in mind?" She asked even though she could take a guess. His smile got even wider at that.

"I think you know." He whispered as he moved closer to her and caressed her cheek. He was soon pressing his lips to hers and Buffy found herself kissing him back. She came to her senses a few seconds later and pulled away from him.

"We can't do this." Parker sighed and ran his hands through his hair.

"Why not? We were doing fine." Buffy shook her head.

"It doesn't feel right, Parker. I would be doing it for the wrong reasons and I can't go down that road with you again. What we had was good and you were there when I needed you, but it's over now. It has to be. I'm...I'm in love with someone else." She blurted out, even if the someone else didn't want anything to do with her at the moment. Parker rolled his eyes.

"It's just sex, Buffy. It doesn't have to be anything else." He said as he started to nibble on her ear and Buffy pushed him away.

"I want more than just sex. For once I want a real relationship and I know that you can't offer that, so I think I should go." She said as she headed to the door and Parker followed after her.

"Alright, we don't have to do anything. Will you at least let me take you to the Bronze tonight? It being my last night and all, that's all I ask. You can get out of your house and hopefully forget about everything that's bothering you." Buffy thought about it for a moment and then nodded.

"Okay, that sounds good." She stated and he smiled at her.

"Good, how about I pick you up in a few hours?" He asked her.

"That's fine, but it's not a date." She replied and Parker held his hands up in the air.

"I wouldn't think of it. Come on, I'll take you home." He told her as he grabbed his jacket and walked out of the room, with Buffy behind him.

* * *

Buffy and Parker walked in the Bronze later that night and Buffy realized that she really didn't want to be there, but she tried to make the best of it. Parker got them a table and they both sat down. He got up a few seconds later to get them drinks. Buffy was looking out on the dance floor, when she noticed Spike dancing with Cordelia. She really wished he could be somewhere else right about now. Parker came back to the table and placed the drinks down and Buffy grabbed him before he could sit down. "Let's dance." She said and he only nodded as she pulled him on the dance floor, not too far from Spike. She wrapped her arms around his neck, while he wrapped his arms around her waist. He pulled her closer to him as they both moved to the music. Buffy looked up and noticed that Spike was staring at her. She then grabbed one of Parker's hands and placed it on her butt as she danced with him. Spike glared at them and continued dancing with Cordelia, running his hands all over her body. Buffy noticed this and did the same with Parker. Parker was grinning at Buffy's antics. He knew by the way that things were going that he would get laid before the night was over. Buffy was starting to feel tired after a while as she looked and noticed that Spike and Cordelia were now making out with each other in the middle of the dance floor. She then couldn't take anymore. "I'm thirsty, let's go back to the table." Parker nodded and again let her lead him away and back to their table. They both sat down and Buffy crossed her arms over her chest. She didn't touch her drink as she watched the other dancers. She saw Spike walk away from Cordelia after a few seconds and figured he was heading to the bathroom. She looked at Parker. "I'll be right back." She told him and he nodded as she got up and walked away, not noticing the almost angry expression on his face. She stopped Spike before he went into the bathroom. "So, I see you're having fun." Spike turned to look at her when she spoke.

"Yeah, I could say the same about you. Were you actually trying to make me jealous, Buffy?" She glared at him.

"Oh, like you weren't doing the same thing. God, what has happened to you? The William I knew would never act like this." Spike then grabbed her arm and pulled her into the bathroom, noticing that it was empty. He locked the door and turned back to her.

"The William you knew is dead. I like who I am now and I'm sorry that you have a problem with it. I don't think anyone else does, especially not the girl I'm with." Buffy rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, you really picked a winner there. She's not even your type. She's a cheerleader for crying out loud. What can you possibly see in her?" Buffy stated.

"That's not your concern. Why should you even care who I'm dating? If you were any real friend, you would accept her. She's not so bad once you get to know her and she at least seems to want to be around me right now, which is more than I can say about some people." Buffy had enough and shoved him into the bathroom wall.

"Don't you dare tell me that I don't want to be around you. You're the one that chose her over me. Why, William?" She asked and Spike was starting to lose his patience.

"I don't know, maybe because I finally felt wanted." Buffy couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"I never made you feel that?" Spike sighed and thought about what to tell her.

"This is different. This is really feeling wanted as in more than a friend. No one ever noticed me before, Buffy. I was a complete loser. I never could have gotten a girlfriend or anyone that would love me. That's all I've ever wanted. I want someone to be with, someone that could love me. Who would have ever loved me if I stayed the way I was?" Buffy then decided to tell him the truth as she felt tears in her eyes.

"Me. I loved you. Now, I don't know who you are anymore." She said as she unlocked the bathroom door and ran back into the club, with Spike staring after her wondering what happened.

* * *

Buffy got back to the table and sat down as she grabbed the drink that was in front of her and took a long sip from it, before putting it back on the table. She scrunched up her nose at the taste. "I think they put too much rum in this." Parker smiled at how cute she was when she did that.

"It's never too much, Buffy. You just can't handle your alcohol." Buffy shrugged and took another drink as she did the same thing. There was something really weird about the taste, but she didn't care as she finished her drink. She wanted to have fun and forget about everything. Buffy was watching the people on the dance floor for a little while, when she suddenly started to feel really tired. She rubbed her eyes and looked back at Parker.

"I feel weird; I think that rum went straight to my head or something." Parker smiled as he finished his drink and stood up. He grabbed Buffy's hand and pulled her up also. He noticed that her eyes were starting to close and he smiled again.

"Come on; let's get you out of here." He said and she didn't respond as he pulled her out of the Bronze.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Parker pulled Buffy out to the alley behind the Bronze, where they would have some privacy. He had her against a wall and saw that she was nearly unconscious. "I didn't want it to go this far, but you leave me no choice. I'll be damned if I'm gonna leave here without getting laid." He said as he started to kiss her and forced his tongue in her mouth. He unbuttoned her blouse and saw that she was wearing a white, lace bra. Parker smiled and then started to kiss her neck. He licked and sucked at her flesh. He didn't want to waste time with foreplay and then started to unzip her pants.

"Don't," she managed to get out in a whisper and Parker looked at her, with a smile on his face.

"Sorry about this, baby. I promise to make it real good for you." He stated as he ran his fingers down her arms. He was about to kiss her again, when he was suddenly pushed away from her.

"You won't be touching her, mate." Spike said after he saw what Parker was about to do with Buffy. He stood up and glared at Spike.

"This has nothing to do with you, man. This is between me and my girl, so why don't you just get lost?" Spike glared back at him and then looked at Buffy, who was now on the floor since Parker wasn't there to hold her up. He then grew angrier.

"Doesn't look like she's enjoying herself, does it?" Spike lost all control he had left as he grabbed Parker by his jacket and got in his face. "What the hell did you to do to her?" He claimed and Parker actually had fear on his face.

"I didn't do anything, just slipped her a little something to get her to relax. I was doing her a favor." Spike gave a harsh laugh at that.

"Well, let me thank you for that then." He stated as he punched Parker in the nose and watched as he fell back, holding his injured nose in the process. "You're lucky that's all you're getting. You better hope that she's okay." He said in a dangerous tone as he then ignored Parker and went over to Buffy. He put his finger under her chin and lifted her head to get a better look at her. He saw that she was unconscious and that her shirt was open. He felt rage go through him at the thought of that wanker's hands on Buffy. He buttoned her back up and then picked her up. He looked at Parker one last time as he was holding Buffy in his arms. "If I see you around here again, you will regret it." He spat before he carried Buffy over to his car. He placed her in the back and then got in on the driver's side. He really hoped his uncle would know what to do. He then started the car and drove to his house.

* * *

Spike carried Buffy into his house and called for his uncle as he placed her on the couch. Giles came down the stairs at that moment, looking just as concerned when he saw Buffy. "Good lord, what happened?" He wondered and Spike looked at him.

"I'm not sure. I think this git put something in her drink. I couldn't get much out of him. I know how she is about hospitals, so I decided to bring her here. I didn't know what else to do. You used to be a doctor, can you help her?" Spike said and Giles could see the fear in his eyes. He walked over to Buffy to get a closer look at her.

"I think it's best if you move her upstairs to the guest room. I'll see what I can do." Spike nodded and did as he was told. He carried Buffy into the guest room and placed her on the bed. He brushed some hair out of her face and moved out of the way when Giles came in. Spike really hoped she would be okay. He didn't know what he would do if anything happened to her.

* * *

Spike was waiting downstairs for Giles, who seemed to be taking a long time. He ran his fingers through his hair, when Giles finally walked into the living room. Spike got off of the couch and walked over to him. "Will she be okay?" He asked with concern in his voice. Giles nodded as he looked at his nephew.

"Yes, I believe she only took a sleeping pill. It may have been more than one that was crushed in her drink and with alcohol, that could be dangerous. I'm sure she will be fine. It might be hours before she awakes though." Spike nodded and felt a little relieved at what Giles was saying.

"I'm gonna sit with her. Someone should be there when she wakes up." Spike said and Giles agreed.

"That's a good idea. I will call Joyce to let her know that Buffy's alright." Spike nodded again as he walked upstairs and into the guest room, where Buffy was sleeping peacefully in the bed. He pulled a chair over to the bed and sat down as he watched her. He moved closer and held her hand in his, giving it a comforting squeeze.

"I'm sorry about this, love. I'm sorry about everything that happened. I never should have let you walk away. I never should have let you go back to him. You know, you were making me bloody crazy when I saw you dancing with that ponce." He stated as he looked at her face. "What were you even doing with him? You're better than him. You're better than me." He whispered the last part, feeling even more ashamed for the way he has been acting. "You'll be alright, Buffy. I'll be right here when you decide to wake up." Spike stated even though he knew she wouldn't say anything. He then tried to make himself more comfortable, which wasn't that easy in a chair. He got into a good enough position and was soon asleep, with his hand still holding hers.


	10. Chapter 10

I do accept criticism, as long as it's not insults. So, I do thank you for your comments. I just wanted to say that I'm sorry I couldn't give you guys more of an action scene between Spike and Parker. I will admit that I just suck at action scenes. I suck with details in general. I'm just not good at it. I'm good at the dialogue and that's about it. I also know that my chapters are never that long. They used to be a lot shorter, but lately I've been trying to make them at least over 1000 words for other websites where I put my stories. I figure that it's long enough as long as it's over 1000 words. Some are still longer than others and of course, I'm a fast updater. I would never make you guys wait too long for an update. That's the best I can do right now. Well, I hope ya'll like this chapter and the start of my Spuffiness. Thanks for the reviews. I really do appreciate all of the comments!

**Chapter 10**

Buffy woke up with a huge headache. She knew it had to be more than a hangover. She tried to get her eyes to adjust and looked around at her surroundings. She didn't know where she was, until her eyes rested on Spike who was asleep in a chair. She had to smile at how innocent he looked and that caused her head to hurt even more as she let out a groan. Spike then woke up and looked at her. He rubbed his tired eyes and gave her a small smile. "Hey, how do you feel?" He asked in a quiet tone and she held her head as she looked at him.

"My head hurts. What happened?" She wondered and Spike sat up.

"Do you remember anything?" Buffy thought about it and then nodded.

"I remember going to the Bronze with Parker and then watching you with Cordelia." She shut her eyes as the memories came back to her and then opened her eyes again to look at him as she finished. "We talked and then I went back to Parker. I remember drinking a rum and coke, but I didn't have that much. I think I remember Parker taking me outside, but it's all kinda fuzzy after that. How did I get here?" She asked him and Spike ran his fingers through his hair.

"I brought you here, pet. I found you outside the Bronze with Parker and it looked like he was trying to...rape you. We think he put sleeping pills in your drink. So, I hit him and brought you here." Buffy closed her eyes again as she started to remember more of what happened. She remembered being really out of it and Parker's hands on her. She cringed at what could have happened if Spike didn't show up when he did.

"It's a good thing you were there then." Spike nodded and was once again grateful he got to her when he did. He stood up and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"You should probably get some more rest, Buffy. Your mum knows you're here. I'll tell my uncle that you're better." He said as he started to walk away, when Buffy's voice stopped him.

"Do you love her?" Spike turned back at her question and didn't even have to ask who she was talking about.

"No, I don't know her well enough. I just like talking to her. I'm actually in love with someone else." He said the last part as he looked away from her and when he looked back, he noticed that Buffy was once again asleep. He figured she was still exhausted. Spike gave her a small smile as he went to her side and placed another kiss on her forehead. "I love you, Buffy." He whispered as he left the room and headed downstairs to tell Giles that she was okay.

* * *

Buffy was back in school a few days later and she was starting to feel better. She went back to Parker's hotel to discover that he checked out and she was really hoping that he went back to LA. She hoped that he would forget about her and not come back. Buffy hasn't seen Spike since she left his house and she really hoped that things were okay with them. She was heading to her locker and stopped when she noticed Spike and Cordelia again. This time it looked like they were just having a conversation instead of making out. It was still hard for Buffy to watch and she turned and walked in the other direction. She went outside for some air and decided to walk around for a bit. She heard someone calling her name, but she was too gone to notice and just kept walking. Buffy then felt someone grab her arm and turn her around suddenly. She was surprised when she saw that it was Spike and even more surprised when he pressed his lips to hers. Buffy didn't know what was happening, but she started to kiss him back anyway. He pulled away after a few moments because they both needed to breathe. Buffy looked into his eyes as he tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "I couldn't let you get away this time." He told her and Buffy still didn't know what to say. She found her voice after a few seconds.

"Did...Did you just kiss me?" Spike smiled at her.

"Nothing gets by you." She finally came out of her daze and slapped him lightly on the arm.

"Don't be a smart ass. Why did you do that?" Spike shrugged and hoped that she did want him to kiss her.

"Seemed like a good thing to do at the time." She crossed her arms over her chest and he knew that he would have to say more than that. "I've wanted to do that for a long time now. I've been in love with you since I first met you, Buffy. I never thought you would have ever noticed me then. I'm so sorry that I hurt you." Buffy took in what he was saying.

"You love me?" Spike grasped her hand in his and gave it a squeeze.

"More than anything." He replied and Buffy then smiled as she gave him a big hug. She pulled away after a few seconds to look at him.

"I love you, too. I've wanted to tell you for a while now, but then you started acting like a jerk." Spike flinched at that and really regretted his actions. Buffy was then worried as she thought about something else. "What about Cordelia?" Spike saw the fear on her face and gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

"I just broke up with her. I realized that she wasn't the one I wanted to be with." Buffy hugged him again and felt relieved. Spike wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. It felt so right having Buffy in his arms. He knew that he finally made the right decision as he continued to hold her.


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry if you guys thought that was the last chapter. I wouldn't end it like that. I have about 10 more chapters to go. It's still not that long of a story, but it's not that short either. I have plenty more Spuffy goodness and drama to deal with in this. Sorry if ya'll wanted Cordelia to go all bitchy and fight with Buffy, I just couldn't do it. I do actually like Cordy and I don't really like it when she's the bitch. Parker will be back though, all I'm gonna say. A little time has passed from the last chapter; I needed to get things moving. I hope you guys like it!

**Chapter 11**

Buffy smiled when she opened her door and let Spike in. She didn't even get any words out as his lips crushed hers in a passionate kiss. She was breathless when he finally pulled away. "Wow, we should say hello like that every day." Spike smiled as he closed her door.

"I think we do." Buffy agreed as they moved to the living room and prepared for another movie night. They've been dating for a few months now and things couldn't be better. He kept his look and the name, but he went back to being the sweet guy that he always was. He decided he didn't care all that much about being popular and started sitting with them at lunch again. Cordelia actually took the break up pretty well. What surprised everyone though is when she suddenly started to date Xander. No one could have seen that one coming. She was still pretty popular, even though she has been hanging out with them more. Willow started dating Oz, who is in a band and she's pretty happy about it. She never had a boyfriend before and she still couldn't believe that a musician would be interested in her. Everyone was just full of surprises lately. The weirdest of all would have to be about two weeks ago when Buffy's mother, Joyce started to see Giles. Buffy and Spike were beyond shocked when they walked into her house to find them in a serious make out session. Not to mention severely scarred for life. They tried not to let it bother them though and just wanted the adults to be happy. It wouldn't ruin what they had with each other. They would just appreciate it if they never had to walk in on that again, so the adults have been extra careful. Buffy and Spike are still only in the making out phase of their relationship. Buffy has had a lot of bad sexual experiences and this is the first time that she's been in a real relationship that didn't involve sex. She knew that William was a virgin and that he was probably scared of taking their relationship to the next level, so she would wait for as long as he needed. She was finally in a real relationship and she didn't want to do anything to ruin that. Buffy was resting her head on his shoulder and trying not to fall asleep as the movie ended. Spike looked at her and kissed the top of her head. "I think someone should get to bed." He whispered to her and Buffy shook her head.

"Not sleepy." She replied as she let out a yawn and he had to smile at how adorable she was.

"Look sleepy to me. Come on, pet. Up you go." He stated as he pulled her off of the couch and noticed that she wasn't really cooperating, so he then picked her up and carried her up the stairs and into her room. She didn't even protest and just rested her head against his chest. He placed her on her bed when they got to her room and covered her with the blanket. He was about to walk away, when he felt her hand on his arm.

"Stay with me." She said and all he could do was nod, even though it probably wasn't a good idea. He lay down next to her and wrapped his arms around her. She moved closer to him and rested her head back on his chest. They were both quiet, until she decided to break the silence. "Will?" She whispered and he looked at her.

"Yeah, pet?" Buffy closed her eyes before she answered.

"I love you." She whispered again and Spike smiled. He would never get tired of hearing that.

"I love you, too." He noticed that she was asleep and placed a kiss on her forehead. He then made himself more comfortable and also drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Spike walked into his house the next day with a smile on his face, which quickly vanished when he saw his uncle waiting for him. "I'm glad you decided to come home." Giles said and Spike shrugged as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"I was at Buffy's. Sorry I forgot to call, didn't think it was a big deal." Giles took his glasses off to clean them before placing them back on.

"I understand that you're not a child anymore, William. You may be 18-years-old, but that doesn't mean I don't worry about you and that you shouldn't call me when you are out all night." Spike nodded and started to feel guilty.

"You're right, I'm sorry. I wasn't planning on staying, but we ended up falling asleep after the movie. Won't happen again." Giles nodded and accepted his answer.

"I should hope not. You know I think Buffy is a lovely girl, but I don't like the idea of you being alone with her when Joyce is out of town." Giles explained.

"We didn't do anything, uncle. I promise we only slept." He replied.

"I believe you. I just want you to be careful." Giles told him and Spike nodded.

"I know what I'm doing. Think I'll go upstairs and get more rest. Didn't get much last night." Spike said as he walked to the stairs, when Giles stopped him.

"I thought you said that all you did was sleep." Spike smiled as he looked back at his uncle.

"It's hard to focus on sleeping with Buffy next to you." Giles smiled at his nephew's obvious feelings for the young woman.

"You really love her, don't you?" Spike felt a little shy at the question, but he couldn't deny it.

"More than I ever thought I could love anything. She's a bloody angel. I'm still finding it hard to believe that a gorgeous girl like her could want me, even before my change. I was so stupid to think that I could ever want anyone else. This one is it." Giles was a bit surprised and had no idea he felt that strongly for Buffy.

"Don't you think it's a bit soon to be thinking that?" He wondered and Spike shook his head, without any hesitation.

"She's my entire world, there's no way I would ever give her up. This is the one that I'm going to marry, when that time comes. I'm not in any real hurry." Giles sighed in relief.

"Well, that's good to know. I'm glad you're happy, William. You definitely deserve it." Spike gave his uncle one more smile before he went up the stairs. Giles watched him go and had to let a smile of his own form on his lips. His nephew was all grown up now. Soon he would move out, get married, and have a family of his own. Giles then took a deep breath and looked up at the ceiling. "I hope you're proud of your son, my dear sister. He is really growing up to be a fine young man." Giles stated as he looked back to the stairs. He smiled again knowing that he was somewhat responsible for the way William turned out.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Spike walked into the self defense class to pick Buffy up. He noticed a lot of mats on the floor and a lot of the kids were starting to leave. He finally found Buffy sparring with a taller man and he couldn't help watching her. She started taking self defense a month ago because she wanted to be able to defend herself better. You never know when you would need it. She looked amazing as she was blocking all of his punches. She then lifted up her leg and kicked the man hard in the chest, which sent him crashing to the floor. Buffy was surprised as she put her hand over her mouth. "God, I'm so sorry. Guess I don't know my own strength sometimes." She said as she held her hand out to him. He looked at it for a moment and then placed his hand in hers. She pulled him up and he rubbed his chest.

"It's nothing, I've dealt with worse." Buffy felt a little better, when she then noticed Spike there. She gave him a big smile and walked over to him.

"Did you see me? I was totally kicking ass!" She exclaimed as she looked back at the other man, with an apologetic look on her face. "Sorry about that." She told him and he shrugged.

"Don't worry about it, Buffy. So, you must be Spike?" He said as he turned his gaze on Spike, who only nodded.

"Yeah, who might you be?" Spike wondered.

"My name's Riley." He replied as they shook hands, letting go after a few seconds. "I teach this self defense class. I was just giving Buffy some extra pointers, but I don't think she needs them." Buffy smiled at him.

"Yeah, after only a month of class I'm ready to take on anyone." She stated as she noticed the two men giving her strange looks. "Well, not that I would. You know, because violence is bad. It's…It's wrong. Big no to violence." Spike smiled at her and placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"Come on, love. I better get you home." Buffy nodded as she went to grab her stuff.

"Great moves today, Buffy." Riley said to her and she gave him a smile.

"Thanks, see you next week." She replied as she walked away with Spike. Riley watched the young couple and smiled as he grabbed his cell phone to call his wife.

* * *

Buffy pushed Spike against the front door when they got to her house. She attacked his mouth in a passionate kiss and he kissed her back. He suddenly pulled away when breathing became an issue. "Buffy, don't you think we should wait until we get inside?" Buffy thought about it and nodded as she opened the door and pulled him in behind her. She closed the door and then pushed him back into it.

"My mom won't be home for hours." She whispered seductively as she attacked his mouth again. She ran her hands down his chest and stopped when she reached his jeans. She then cupped his crotch and squeezed as he started to breathe more heavily. He pulled his mouth away from hers again.

"Jesus, Buffy. What's gotten into you?" Buffy stopped when she realized what was happening and moved away from him. She forgot for a second that he wasn't like the other guys and that he would never have sex with her against a door. She forgot that he was a virgin for a second. She looked into his eyes to see confusion there.

"I'm sorry, I got carried away." Spike nodded and moved closer to her.

"It's okay, I guess that happens. Are you alright?" Buffy ran her fingers through her hair.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just not used to this." Spike was confused again.

"Not used to what?" He wondered and she threw her hands in the air.

"I don't know, all of this. I'm not used to being in an actual relationship. The guys that I've been involved with in the past usually only wanted sex. I have to remember that you're different." Spike then wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"I am different, but that doesn't mean I don't think about sex. I think about that every bloody day, being with you like that. It would be everything to me, but I'm worried. I'm worried that it won't be good enough for you. I don't exactly have any experience in that area." He explained and Buffy couldn't believe he thought that.

"William, you would be amazing. I already know that. The first guy I was ever intimate with told me that it was nothing the next day. I used to think that I wasn't good enough. I don't want you to think that you aren't good enough. When it happens with us, it will be amazing." Spike smiled and kissed her on the lips. He then frowned suddenly as he pulled away from her.

"Wait, you never told me about that. Who was this guy?" Buffy shrugged.

"It was a while ago, before I met you. It's not important now. That's all in the past, what matters now is the present and future." She was about to walk away, when Spike grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him.

"I wish I could have been your first." He told her in a quiet voice and Buffy felt tears in her eyes, but she held them back.

"So do I, but I'll get to be your first." Spike tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and gave her a smile.

"You'll get to be my only." Buffy returned his smile and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. He then looked into her eyes when she pulled away. "I think I'm ready for that, Buffy." He told her and Buffy was surprised.

"Are you sure? I don't want you to think that you have to do this. We don't have to rush into anything." She explained.

"I've never been so sure about anything in my life." Buffy gave him another smile and grasped his hand in hers.

"Let's go to my room." Spike only nodded and couldn't think of anything else to say as he let Buffy lead him to her room. He knew that he was doing the right thing. He was going to be with the woman he loved in every way possible. He smiled and realized that his dream was finally coming true as Buffy pulled him into her room and closed the door.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Spike woke up from a peaceful sleep and looked next to him to find Buffy still sleeping. He smiled as he looked at her and placed a kiss on the top of her head. Buffy then opened her eyes to see Spike staring at her. She gave him a smile also. "Morning, how'd you sleep?" She asked with a yawn.

"Best sleep I've ever had. Last night was amazing, Buffy. You're amazing." He whispered to her as he placed a soft kiss on her lips. He pulled away and brushed the hair off of her face.

"Plenty more where that came from." She said as she suddenly got on top of him and pinned his arms above his head.

"You're not serious." He said with awe in his voice and Buffy moved her lips to his ear.

"I don't tire easily." She whispered as she nibbled his ear because she found out that was a sensitive spot for him. Spike closed his eyes and let out a breath.

"I've died and gone to Heaven. I mean it, Buffy. You're bloody going to kill me." He said and Buffy laughed as she looked at him.

"I think that's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me." She stated as she moved back to his ear. She started to lick it and Spike closed his eyes again at the sensations that went through him. She then bit his ear and Spike let out a moan this time.

"Bloody hell, do that again." Buffy smiled as she bit his ear again. "Harder, baby." He whispered and Buffy did nothing but obey him. She had to admit that she really liked this side of William. She liked the fact that she could do this to him.

"God, Buffy. Don't stop." He said as she started to trail her lips down his neck and then reached his chest. She licked and sucked every area of his chest that she could. Spike was starting to breathe harder. She then moved farther down his body and Spike's eyes grew big when he realized what she was going to do, but he did nothing to stop her.

* * *

Buffy and Spike walked in the school hours later, both feeling very pleased with themselves. They joined their friends in the cafeteria and sat down with smiles on their faces. They tried to act normal, but they couldn't fool everyone. "You had sex, didn't you?" They both pulled away from each other at the question and looked at Cordelia.

"How do you do that?" Buffy wondered and Cordelia rolled her eyes.

"Come on, Buffy. I think I would know when someone had sex or not. I'm good at that. So, how was it?" She asked them with a smile and Spike blushed under her gaze. He sometimes forgot that he used to date her.

"That's kinda personal, Cordy." Buffy told her. They have actually become pretty good friends; neither of them would have ever expected that to happen.

"It's just a simple question, Buffy. I pretty much already know about you doing every guy on the football team." They all looked at her with surprised expressions on their faces and it was Buffy's turn to roll her eyes.

"That so didn't happen. That jerk, Ben told everyone I did because I wouldn't sleep with him. I'm not that easy." Buffy explained and Spike grew angry that someone could spread lies about her. He then wondered why he didn't know about that, but decided not to say anything.

"That's horrible, why didn't you tell them the truth?" Willow asked and Buffy shrugged.

"People will believe what they want to. I just choose to ignore it. As long as I know the truth, that's all that matters. And you guys wonder why I hardly ever deal with high school boys." She told them and Spike didn't like that comment.

"Right, I suppose dealing with college blokes that try to rape you is so much better?" He said harshly and they were all surprised at his comment, including Spike himself. Buffy looked at him, with a soft expression on her face.

"Not all high school boys are bad. I just always tend to make the wrong decisions, until now." She said as she grasped his hand in hers and he gave her a soft smile in return.

"Sorry about that, love. I just get angry knowing about what could have happened to you." He told her.

"Let's not worry about that, okay? I'm fine and Parker will hopefully not show his face around here again." Spike nodded and really hoped she was right.

* * *

Buffy walked out of school at the end of the day and waited for Spike. She was lost in her thoughts, when someone snuck up behind her and placed their hands over her eyes. "Guess who?" He whispered in her ear and Buffy let a smile form on her face.

"Oh, I know this one. Is it Justin Timberlake? He's so hot." She said in her best girly voice. Spike then turned her around and glared at her.

"That wanker has nothing on me." He stated and Buffy gave him a smile.

"You're right about that." She said as she kissed him on the lips. He then pulled away with a pout.

"You don't really like him, do you?" Buffy rolled her eyes, but had to admit he was really cute when he was pouting.

"Please, I'm more of a Brad Pitt girl." She said with a wink and then laughed as Spike grabbed her and pulled her closer to him.

"You're my girl." He told her and she lost the smile on her face.

"Always," she replied and Spike felt relieved as he gave her a quick kiss on the lips. Buffy pulled away to look at him, with the smile back on her face. "I have to admit, I like when you get all possessive like that. It's really sexy." She said and Spike kissed her again. He then moved to her ear.

"There's plenty more where that came from, baby." He whispered and Buffy felt chills up and down her spine. She loved this side of him. It was a real turn on.

"Okay, I'm seriously horny right now." She said and Spike had a surprised look on his face as Buffy pulled him away and over to his car. "The sooner you take me home, the sooner you can take me." She told him in a seductive voice and Spike didn't know what to say after that. He spoke after a few seconds.

"You expect for me to be able to drive after that?" Buffy laughed and shrugged her shoulders.

"I can drive." She said and that seemed to be all Spike needed.

"Oh, I don't think so. There's no way you're driving my baby, Summers." Buffy gave him a pout and he just shook his head. "That won't work this time. Get in so we can get out of here. You're going to get it for making me uncomfortable." Spike told her and she looked down at his crotch to see why he was uncomfortable. She then got in the car, with the smile still on her face.

"You know, I can take care of that for you now." She stated in that seductive voice again. Spike took a deep breath and shook his head.

"I would like to get there alive. No distractions." He said as he closed her door and then walked over to his side of the car and got in. He started the car and then made the mistake of looking at Buffy. She licked her lips and he turned away from her as he drove out of the school parking lot. She was definitely going to be the death of him, but what a way to go.


	14. Chapter 14

I hope you guys won't get too mad with me about the upcoming chapters. I did say this would have more drama. No worries, things always tend to work out in my world!

**Chapter 14**

A few weeks went by and Buffy couldn't remember ever being so happy before. She had a wonderful boyfriend and things were getting better for her at school. She was walking home by herself because Spike had to stay after school to tutor someone. She was glad that he still did that. She was minding her own business, when she was suddenly pushed from behind and slammed into a wall. She turned around to see who her attacker was and rolled her eyes when she noticed Parker. "Great, this is just what I needed. What are you doing here?" She asked and he only glared at her.

"I'm here to see you. I decided to wait a while before coming back, to give you some time." Buffy crossed her arms over her chest.

"Time for what?" She wondered and he moved closer to her.

"Time to realize that I'm the guy you want." He told her with a smirk and Buffy laughed.

"You're kidding me, right? You try to force yourself on me and you expect me to take you back? I'm just wondering, Parker. What delusional world are you living in?" Parker then grew angry and grabbed her by the shirt.

"You don't really have a choice." Buffy shoved him away from her.

"You really don't want to touch me." She said in a harsh tone. Parker laughed this time.

"What are you going to do?" Buffy didn't like that he was laughing at her and then brought her knee up into his groin. He groaned in pain and fell to the ground. Buffy shook her head.

"I tried to warn you." She stated when someone else then came up behind her and hit her hard on the head. She didn't get to see who it was as she fell to the ground. Parker looked up at the man and smiled as he stood up to face him.

"Thanks, you're right on time." Parker said as he stared at Buffy's unconscious body and gave her a kick in the stomach.

"Yeah, let's just get out of here." The man said as he picked Buffy up and threw her over his shoulder. He put her in a nearby van and Parker followed as he went to the driver's side and got in. The other man got in on the other side. Parker then started the van and drove away.

* * *

Spike was in his room reading a book, when there was a knock on his door. He looked up to see his uncle walk in, with a worried expression on his face. "What is it?" Spike wondered.

"I talked to Joyce. She wanted to know if you've seen Buffy." Spike wasn't expecting that as he shook his head.

"Not since school. I had to stay after and she was going to walk home." Giles nodded as he cleaned his glasses.

"Apparently she never made it home. Joyce has been worried out of her mind." Spike was just as worried and stood up.

"I'm going to look for her." He said as he walked by Giles and out of the house.

* * *

Spike looked everywhere for Buffy and he wasn't having any luck. He checked the Bronze and any other place where she would hang out. He even asked Willow and Xander and they haven't seen her since school either. Spike was beyond worried now. He decided to head over to her house to see if she made it back. He really hoped she did. He knocked on the door and a worried Joyce opened it. The look on her face proved that Buffy wasn't home. "Hello, Joyce. Have you heard anything from her?" Joyce shook her head as she let Spike into the house.

"No, I don't know where she could be. Buffy wouldn't just not come home like this. If she was going to be late, she would have called." Spike nodded in agreement.

"I know, I've looked everywhere and I don't know where she could be either. Do you think something could have happened to her?" He wondered and Joyce's worried expression soon became a scared one.

"Oh god, you think someone could have kidnapped her or something?" Spike really regretted what he said when he saw the look on her face.

"I don't know why anyone would want to. I'm sure she just lost track of time somewhere." He amended and Joyce wouldn't believe that.

"No, I have this bad feeling. It's a mother's intuition, I know something bad happened. If anything happened to my baby, I don't know what I would do." Joyce said as she sat down on the couch, with tears coming down her face. Spike sat down next to her.

"I'm sure she's fine, Joyce. Buffy can handle herself." Joyce nodded and knew that he was right, but she was still scared for her daughter. They were both quiet after that, when someone else knocked on the door. Joyce got up in a hurry to answer it. She saw the dark haired man standing there and more tears fell down her face.

"Oh, honey. I'm so glad you're here." She said as she hugged him and he hugged her back.

"Of course I'm here, mom. I came as soon as I got your message." They broke out of the hug and he walked into the house.

"I didn't mean to disturb you at college, Angel." He shook his head as they headed into the living room.

"Don't worry about it. Have you heard anything from Buffy?" Angel asked and Joyce shook her head also.

"I don't know where she is." She stated when Angel looked and noticed Spike there. Joyce calmed down for a second to introduce them. "Spike, this is Buffy's brother Angel." She said as she looked at her son. "Spike is Buffy's boyfriend." Angel nodded and looked back at the man as he held out his hand.

"It's nice to meet you." Spike got up to shake his hand and nodded also.

"It's nice to meet you, too." They pulled away and continued to be worried about Buffy as they all sat down in silence. Giles joined them about a half an hour later and there was still no news on Buffy. Joyce couldn't take anymore after waiting for what seemed to be forever and decided to call the police. She knew that they probably wouldn't start searching until she was at least gone for 24 hours, but Joyce couldn't sit around and wait any longer. She had to do something. She just hoped that her little girl was okay, wherever she was.


	15. Chapter 15

Did you guys really think I would leave you waiting that long? I really like how this chapter turned out, it's something different from me. No worries again, I wouldn't let anything really bad happen. I have to deal with my 22nd birthday tomorrow, among other things. So, I probably won't be able to update until Monday. I'm sure you guys can wait a few days. I hope you like this chapter until then!

**Chapter 15**

Buffy woke up with a huge headache. She looked around and saw that she was on a bed that appeared to be in a hotel room. She rubbed her head and tried to get her eyes to adjust better. She didn't know where she was, when she heard a familiar voice. "Sleeping beauty finally awakes." Buffy stared daggers at Parker, who just decided to grace her with his presence. "Has anyone told you that you're cute when you're sleeping?" He said with a smile and Buffy wanted to smack it off of his face. She couldn't believe she actually slept with that guy.

"Has anyone told you that you're an asshole?" She spat and Parker touched his chest.

"You wound me, Summers. You always were feisty, that's what I love about you." He moved closer to her and sat on the bed. "We're going to have some fun." He whispered as he put his hand under her shirt and cupped her breast. Buffy then grabbed his hand and twisted it as she moved it off of her.

"I bet you're wishing you would have tied me up, huh?" Parker only laughed as he pulled his hand away from her.

"Don't worry about it. That will come later." He stated as he caressed her cheek and she turned away from him. He then grew angry and grabbed her face hard, so she was looking back at him. "Don't look away from me. I'm gonna show you what you've been missing." Buffy was about to say something else, when another man walked into the room. She didn't recognize him and figured he was the one that knocked her out.

"Good, I see she's awake." Parker turned to look at the man, with a smile on his face.

"Yeah, nothing can keep my girl out for long. What took you so long, Lindsey?" The man she now knew as Lindsey shrugged his shoulders. Who would name their son that anyway?

"Had to make sure this place was safe." He said as he walked closer to Buffy and looked her up and down. "She sure is a pretty one. Have to admire you for your taste, Abrams." Parker smiled at the comment. Lindsey's eyes then turned cold as he looked at Buffy. He smacked her hard across the face and she was shocked as she touched her stinging cheek. Parker looked surprised also and Lindsey didn't seem to care. "You have your perfect brother to thank for that, sweetheart. This would be my little revenge." Buffy removed her hand from her cheek and stared at him, trying not to show that she was afraid.

"You know Angel?" She wondered and Lindsey laughed at her question.

"Yeah, you could say that. That bastard has taken everything from me, including my girl. Everyone thinks Angel is so perfect. Well, not anymore. Darla was mine and he took her from me." He spat as he grabbed Buffy roughly by the shoulders and it was harder for her not to show fear. He just gave her a smile. "You're mine now, baby. We'll see what Angel thinks when I screw your brains out and then leave your dead body on his doorstep." Buffy started to feel tears form in her eyes and she didn't know what to do. Parker put his hand on the angry man's arm and pulled him away from her.

"Dude, you didn't say anything about killing her." Lindsey turned a hard gaze on Parker.

"Change of plans. I'll make Angel pay in the worst way possible." He stated and then looked back at Buffy. "That would be you, honey." He told her in a low voice as he got in her face. "Angel loves his little sister, doesn't he? It would kill him if anything was to happen to her." Lindsey brushed the hair out of her face and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Let the games begin." He said as he stood up and looked at Parker. "Take her clothes off. I'll get the rope to tie her up with." Parker nodded as he walked over to Buffy, who tried to get away from him.

"This will hurt less if you don't struggle." He told her and Buffy didn't know what else to do, when she suddenly let out a scream and hoped that someone would hear her. Parker panicked and put his hand over her mouth. "You shouldn't have done that." Buffy then had an idea and bit him hard on the hand. Parker yelled in pain as he pulled his hand away. Buffy used the distraction to her advantage and kicked him hard in the abdomen, knocking him away from her. He fell to the floor and she got off of the bed. She let her anger and fear take control as she continued to kick him, when something hard ran into her and pulled her away. She looked up to notice that she was face to face with a very angry Lindsey.

"You're gonna regret that, you little bitch." He claimed as he punched her hard in the face and she fell against the wall. Lindsey moved closer to her. "I have no problem hitting little girls." Buffy glared at him as she stood up.

"That's probably why your girlfriend left you. My brother is a better man than you could ever be." Lindsey grew angrier as he grabbed her by the shirt and pulled her closer to him.

"We'll see about that." He said as he pulled a knife out of his pocket and held it towards her. "You're really starting to annoy me. I may just go straight to the killing part." Buffy winced as he traced the sharp blade down her cheek. "Let's see if you're a screamer." He was too strong and Buffy couldn't get away. She then heard a noise and saw something crash over Lindsey's head. He looked stunned and then fell to the floor. Buffy was just as surprised as she looked up at her rescuer and it was the last person she ever expected to see.

"Riley?" She said and he turned his gaze on her after he made sure Lindsey was unconscious.

"Are you okay?" Riley asked her with concern in his voice and Buffy nodded. She found her voice after a few seconds.

"How did you know where I was?" She wondered and he gave her a small smile.

"I followed after I saw them take you. I made a call before I got here." Buffy was about to say something else, when a dark haired woman walked into the hotel room followed by a few other men. The men grabbed Lindsey and Parker and put handcuffs on them as they took them out of the room. The woman walked over to Buffy and Riley.

"Don't worry about them, Buffy. They'll be taken care of." She told her and Buffy wondered how she knew her name, but she didn't have to wonder for long.

"This is my wife, Sam. I told her about you." Riley said and Buffy nodded as she smiled at the woman.

"It's nice to meet you." She said and Sam nodded also. Buffy didn't know much about Riley's wife. She only knew that the other woman was a police officer and Buffy was very grateful to them both right now. Sam turned her attention back on her husband.

"I should head back, get this taken care of. Why don't you take Buffy home?" Riley agreed and Sam looked back at Buffy. "When you feel up to it, I may need you to come down to the station to answer a few questions." Sam said and Buffy nodded.

"Yeah, I can do that." Sam gave Buffy one more smile and kissed her husband. She then left to head back to the station. Riley looked back at Buffy.

"Come on; let's get you out of here." He told her as they both walked out of the hotel room and headed to his car. Buffy looked at Riley when they got in.

"That self defense class really paid off." She told him and he smiled at her.

"Glad to hear it." He replied as he started the car and drove away.


	16. Chapter 16

I know you guys weren't expecting Riley to be the hero. That's why I did it. Spike is always saving her and I wanted to do something different. I'm sure some of you don't like Riley, but you're gonna have to deal with the fact that he's a good guy in this. I actually like him and I don't like always seeing him as the bad guy in fictions. So, you will never see a fiction from me where he's the bad guy. I'm glad you guys could wait patiently for this chapter. It was only a few days after all. Thank you for the birthday wishes. It was definitely one I'll never forget. I ended up getting in my first car accident and that part was not fun. I'm just glad no one was seriously hurt. I hope ya'll like this chapter. Happy 4th of July!

**Chapter 16**

Joyce and the others were relieved when Buffy was brought home safely. Joyce thanked Riley a few times and gave him a hug, which took him by surprise. They were all grateful to him. He left a little while later and told Buffy that he would see her at the next class. Buffy explained to everyone about what happened when Riley was gone. Angel was angry when he found out about Lindsey's part in it and was just glad that Buffy didn't get really hurt. Spike hugged Buffy like he never wanted to let her go and knew that he should have done more damage to Parker. He was just glad that the ponce was taken away. They were upstairs in Buffy's room lying on her bed later that night, both not saying anything. Buffy noticed the angry expression on Spike's face. "Are you okay?" She asked and he looked back at her. He touched her cheek, where there was a bruise and shook his head.

"I hate this." He stated in a low voice. "I hate any bloke that thinks he can beat on a woman. They give all of us a bad name." Buffy took his hand off of her cheek and held it in hers.

"You're one of the good ones, William. I'm so glad I found you." Spike was touched as he leaned closer to her and placed a kiss on her lips. He pulled away and touched his head to hers.

"What did I ever do without you? I mean that, Buffy. I was nothing before you. I love you so much." He whispered and it was Buffy's turn to feel touched.

"I love you, too. I always have." He kissed her again, when there was a knock on the door. He pulled away as Joyce walked into the room, with a smile on her face.

"I just wanted to let you two know that I will be going to bed now. Your father already left, William. I suppose you'll be staying over tonight?" She asked and Spike felt embarrassed as he nodded.

"If that would be alright? I could just sleep on the couch." He said and was about to get up, until Joyce spoke again.

"That won't be necessary. You can stay in here as long as you both promise that nothing will happen." She said in her best motherly voice and Buffy nodded.

"We'll be good, mom." Joyce accepted her daughter's answer as she walked over to her and gave her another hug.

"I'm so glad you're okay, Buffy. Don't worry me like that again." Joyce told her.

"I won't." She replied and Joyce pulled away. She gave her daughter one more smile and then Spike.

"I'll let you two sleep now. Goodnight." She told them and they said it back as Joyce walked out of the room and closed the door behind her. They were both quiet after that, when Spike suddenly hugged her again and Buffy wrapped her arms around him also.

"I think this is the most anyone has ever hugged me." She said and he pulled away.

"You better get used to it, love. You had us all bloody worried." Buffy shrugged.

"I wasn't gone that long. I did manage to keep my cool and even got a few kicks in. I don't think Parker will ever be able to have children. That guy Lindsey was really scary though. I could tell that Parker didn't want to kill me, but the other guy had no problem with it. Just because my brother took his girlfriend from him. He has serious issues." Spike agreed and again felt relieved to have her back. He could have lost her and he didn't know what he would do if that happened. He couldn't even think about it. "So, enough about that. Tell me about this girl that you're tutoring." She said suddenly and tried not to sound jealous.

"How did you know it was a girl?" He wondered and Buffy shrugged.

"Willow told me, but that's all she told me. So, who is she?" Spike could tell that she seemed a little jealous, but she had no reason to be. He was flattered by it though.

"Her name is Dawn and she's a freshmen, so you have no reason to be jealous." Buffy rolled her eyes.

"I'm not jealous, I was just wondering. It's nice that you're still tutoring the younger kids." She said and Spike smiled at her.

"Yeah, I've always loved doing it. She's a nice girl. I think she has a crush on me." Buffy smacked him lightly on the leg.

"I'm sure she does, but just know that you're mine. Make sure she knows that, too." Spike loved when she got all possessive.

"There's no competition, pet." He said as he leaned towards her ear. "I've always been yours." He whispered and it caused her to shiver. Buffy gave him a kiss when he moved away.

"Likewise," she replied and Spike suddenly looked nervous. Buffy wondered what was wrong, but she didn't have to wonder for long.

"I wanted to give you this. I figured now was a good enough time." He said as he handed something to her and Buffy saw that it was a ring. She took it from him and was surprised that he would give her something so beautiful. It also looked really expensive. She looked back up at him and he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "It's not a proposal, Buffy. Not yet anyway. We'll call this a promise ring. It belonged to my mum and I really think you should have it." Buffy had tears in her eyes at the thought of him giving her his mother's ring. She put it on her finger to find that it was a perfect fit. She looked back at him, with a smile on her face.

"I'll always treasure it, William." She said and then gave him another kiss on the lips. "I love you." She whispered and Spike caressed her cheek. He felt tears in his eyes now, knowing that he finally found the woman he would spend the rest of his life with.

"I love you, too. So bloody much." He replied in a quiet voice. Buffy smiled and looked at the ring one more time.

"We should get some sleep." She said as she looked back at him. Spike agreed and lay down on the bed. Buffy did the same and rested her head on his chest. It didn't take them long to fall asleep.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Buffy woke up in the morning and looked at Spike, who was still sound asleep. She smiled at how adorable he looked and placed a kiss on his forehead. She then got out of bed and headed downstairs. She walked into the kitchen to see that Angel was there drinking a cup of coffee. He looked up at her and gave her a small smile. She smiled back as she sat down across from him. They were both quiet, until Angel spoke up. "How are you doing?" Buffy shrugged at his question.

"I'm good, could have been worse." Angel agreed and felt angry again when he thought about what could have happened to her.

"I'll kill him for this." He stated in a low tone and Buffy looked at him with concern.

"No, you won't. That's not you, Angel. I'm sure Lindsey will get what's coming to him. What's the deal with you two anyway?" She wondered and Angel took a deep breath before he answered her.

"He blamed me for taking his girlfriend. Darla was with him for a few months, when he started to hit her. We were friends and she came to me for help. I promised that I would protect her and she told me that she would leave him. I wanted to go with her, but she said she could do it herself. She came back to me hours after that, with bruises and cuts on her face. The bastard beat on her when she tried to end things with him. Lindsey must have caught us together. He has always had something against me. I swear, I had no idea he would come after you. I'm so sorry, Buffy." He finished in a quiet voice and Buffy placed her hand over his.

"It wasn't your fault, Angel. You couldn't have known." Angel nodded and had tears in his eyes as he gave her hand a squeeze.

"I love you, kid." He said and Buffy gave him a smile.

"I love you, too." She replied as she hugged him. "You're the best guy I know, Angel. I couldn't have asked for a better brother." She whispered and that made Angel hold on to her tighter. His little sister was his whole world. He couldn't bear the thought of anything happening to her. They pulled apart after a few seconds and Buffy gave him another smile. "So, are you and Darla dating? You never mentioned her before." She said changing the subject and Angel smiled as he wiped his eyes.

"Yeah, we've been seeing each other for a few weeks now. Who knew the whole thing with Lindsey would have brought us closer." Buffy shrugged and was happy that her brother found someone.

"You should bring her by some time. I'm sure mom would love to meet her and I would love to meet the girl that's crazy enough to date you." She said in a teasing tone and Angel ruffled her hair.

"If there's hope for you, then there's hope for anyone." He stated and she smacked him lightly on the arm. "I would love to bring her here though. She has been saying that she wanted to meet my family. She saw your picture in my room and she thinks you're very pretty." Buffy smiled at that.

"I like her already." Angel rolled his eyes.

"I'm sure you do, but you'll end up liking her even more after you meet." He told her and Buffy agreed.

"I bet I will." They were both quiet after that. Spike then walked into the kitchen, wiping the sleep out of his eyes.

"Hey, it's no fun for a bloke to wake up alone." He said when he noticed Angel there. "Not that we did anything, just sleeping." Spike commented and Buffy laughed at the look on his face.

"It's okay, Will. He gets it." Spike sighed in relief and Angel smiled.

"I'm just surprised you survived in the same bed with this one." Angel said as he pointed at Buffy. "She's a kicker." Buffy smacked him on the head.

"I'm so not, buddy. You have me confused with someone else." Spike smiled at the banter between the two siblings.

"Now that you mention it. I do wonder how I ended up on the floor in the middle of the night." Spike stated in a teasing tone and Buffy turned her gaze on him.

"Great, so now you're both ganging up on me. I'm really feeling the love right now." She said with a pout and both men rolled their eyes. Angel then stood up.

"I'll be heading back to school soon. I think I could at least spare a few days though, just to make sure that everything's okay. I have to pick up some stuff, be back in a couple of hours." He said as he placed a kiss on the top of Buffy's head. "Be careful, alright?" He told her.

"You know me." She replied.

"Yeah, that's what worries me." Angel commented as Buffy rolled her eyes this time. He walked over to Spike and patted him on the back. "It was nice to meet you, man. Take care of her." He stated and Spike nodded.

"You don't have to worry about that." Angel saw the look in Spike's eyes and knew that his sister was in good hands. He gave Buffy one more smile before he walked away. Spike then walked over to Buffy and sat down next to her. "Your brother seems like a decent bloke." He said and Buffy smiled.

"Yeah, he's the best." Spike could tell how close Buffy was with Angel. He always wanted a brother or sister of his own. He was very lonely being an only child. All he had was his little cousin in England, but it wasn't the same. He doesn't even get to see her much. He lost his parents in a car accident years ago and felt even more alone when he had to move to a strange place to live with his uncle. He looked at Buffy, who was sitting next to him and drinking her coffee. He then had a smile on his face as he realized that moving to Sunnydale was the best thing that ever happened to him. He wouldn't change it for the world.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Buffy was back in school a few days later and she told the others about what happened. They were surprised and also glad she was okay. "That's so cool, Buffy!" Xander exclaimed which got him an elbow in the stomach from Willow.

"Xander, she could have been killed." Willow stated and Xander looked ashamed.

"I didn't mean it like that. I mean it's cool that you were able to defend yourself. Not that I think you can't defend yourself or anything. As far as girls go, you're one of the strongest ones I know." He said trying to lighten the mood and Buffy gave him a smile.

"It's okay, Xander. I get what you mean." Xander sighed in relief and Buffy continued to tell them about her visit to the police station. They had enough information and were able to put Lindsey and Parker away, hopefully for a long time if Buffy had anything to say about it. Angel went with her, so he could tell them what he knew about Lindsey. Buffy was glad it was all over as she sat at the cafeteria with her friends. Spike with his arm around her.

"Your brother is so hot, Buffy." Cordelia suddenly said as she remembered the gorgeous man that dropped Buffy off at school. Buffy shook her head.

"Sorry, Cordy. He already has someone." She stated which caused a frown to form on the cheerleader's beautiful face.

"Yeah, so do you." Xander said as he looked at his girlfriend and Cordelia rolled her eyes.

"Lighten up, Harris. I didn't mean anything by it. I'm allowed to look at attractive guys, just like you're allowed to look at attractive girls. There's no harm in it." She commented and Xander smiled at her.

"Sure, that's fair." He replied as he then gave Buffy a look. She raised her eyebrows at his staring. Spike pulled her even closer to him and glared at Xander.

"There will be harm if you look at my girlfriend like that, mate." He almost growled and Xander actually looked afraid. He sometimes missed the bookish nerd that Spike used to be. Xander held up his hands in surrender.

"Alright, I won't look at her. I was only kidding anyway." He mumbled as he looked away from Spike's gaze.

"Don't you just love it when he gets all possessive like that? It's definitely sexy." Cordelia said as she looked at Buffy and Spike. Spike blushed and looked away from her.

"He got possessive with you?" Buffy wondered and Cordelia nodded.

"Are you kidding me? He wouldn't let any guy look at me in the wrong way. When they did, he would grab me tighter like he just did with you. It was very sweet. I'm not used to guys being like that with me. I'm almost sorry that I let him go." She said when she noticed the strange looks she was getting. "I said almost. I'm totally cool with it. You guys are better together anyway. You have that real love going for you. All we really did was make out constantly. You can't build a real relationship on that." Xander shook his head and then stood up.

"We should get to class now, Cordy." He said as he grabbed his girlfriend's arm.

"What did I say?" She asked as Xander pulled her away. Willow looked at Buffy and Spike, who were sitting in silence and she stood up also.

"I think I'm gonna find Oz. See you guys later." She said as she left the table, leaving Buffy and Spike alone. They both remained quiet, until Buffy decided to speak up.

"So, you guys made out a lot?" Spike sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"It wasn't a lot. Not as much as with you." Buffy nodded as she looked away from him.

"At least you didn't sleep with her." Spike then put his finger under her chin and brought her gaze back on his.

"I couldn't do that, Buffy. I was waiting for you. I would have waited forever if I had to. I wanted you to be my first; no one else would have been good enough." Buffy smiled and gave him a soft kiss on the lips.

"That's good to know." She whispered and rested her head on his shoulder. They were like that for a few seconds, when the bell rang signaling that lunch was over. They pulled apart from each other and Spike grabbed her hand as they both stood up and headed to their next class.

* * *

Buffy was walking to her locker after school, when she saw this young girl walk by with her books clutched to her chest. She then saw some jock knock the books out of the girl's hand. The girl looked embarrassed as she bent down to pick them up, while the guy laughed with his friends. That made Buffy angry as she walked over to them. She helped the girl with her books and she gave her a shy smile. Buffy then turned cold eyes on the familiar jock. "What's your problem, Ben? You have to pick on kids half your size now? That's just really pathetic." He glared at her.

"What do you care, Summers? I'm just having some fun, but I guess you would know all about that." He told her with a smirk and his friends laughed again. Buffy had enough.

"You know what? I've forgotten about our little time together. It really wasn't that memorable. I've had better in the 6th grade." She said and that made Ben angry.

"Yeah, we'll see about that. I can give you a go right now." He stated and Buffy rolled her eyes.

"Sorry, but I would rather not catch anything. By the way, I'm really sorry to hear about your syphilis. I hope all your conquests know about that." She stated as she then looked behind Ben to see two girls staring at them, with disgusted looks on their faces. "Oh, I'm sorry. You guys didn't sleep with him, did you? You probably wanna get that checked out. Better safe than sorry is my motto." Buffy said to the girls and Ben turned around and noticed them standing there also. They gave him a look and then turned and walked away. Ben took off after them.

"Wait, she was only kidding!" He yelled and Buffy laughed as she watched him go. His friends followed after him and Buffy then turned back to the girl, who was just standing there in silence.

"You okay?" She asked her and the girl nodded.

"Yeah, that was pretty great." She replied and Buffy gave her a smile.

"It was nothing; you just need to know how to handle guys like that. I'm Buffy by the way." She said as she introduced herself.

"I'm Dawn; it's nice to meet you." The girl stated and Buffy figured that this was the girl that Spike was tutoring. She only gave her a smile.

"It's nice to meet you, too. Let's go for a walk. I may know of something that can help you against bullies like that." Dawn nodded as she followed Buffy out of the school.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Another week went by and Buffy headed to Spike's locker after school. She saw him talking to a girl and walked over to them, with a smile on her face. "Hey, how's it going?" Spike smiled at her also and Buffy turned her attention on the girl. "How've you been, Dawn?" She asked and the girl gave her a big smile.

"Things are good. I'm going to self defense class after school today. Thanks again for recommending it. It really comes in handy when anyone decides to pick on me. They would so regret it. It took me a while to convince my mom to take me though. She eventually caved." Buffy nodded at the girl's excitement. Dawn admired Buffy for being able to fight back and she wanted to learn some moves of her own, incase she would need them. So, Buffy talked to Riley and he agreed to give her some lessons. Dawn has been happier ever since. "It's really great. Riley is so hot. Have you seen his arms? Those are good arms to have." Buffy smiled and wondered if Riley was the only thing the girl was really interested in.

"Well, I'm glad you're having fun." Dawn nodded as she looked at both of them.

"Yeah, I gotta go now. See you guys later." She said as she ran off and Buffy watched her go as she looked back at Spike.

"I think someone has a crush on her instructor, but at least it's not you." She stated.

"I miss all the attention." He said with a pout and Buffy put her arm around him.

"Poor, Spike. I'll give you attention." She said and he smiled at her.

"I think that's the first time you've called me Spike." Buffy shrugged.

"It's an honest mistake. Don't get used to it." She told him as she grabbed his hand and they walked out of the school together.

* * *

Angel showed up at the house later that night with Darla. She came over for dinner and to meet the family that Angel spoke so much about. Buffy was there to greet them. Angel made the introductions and they got along pretty fast. He went into the kitchen to help his mother, while the girls talked. "Angel told me what happened with Lindsey. I'm sorry about that. I hope he didn't hurt you." Darla said with concern in her voice and Buffy shook her head.

"Nothing I couldn't handle. It wasn't your fault, I'm just glad the jerk won't be causing anymore problems." Darla agreed as they both sat on the couch and continued their conversation.

"Angel talks about you all the time." Darla said and Buffy smiled at that.

"Well, I am pretty important. If I do say so myself." She replied and Darla laughed. She knew she would like this girl.

"You remind me so much of my little sister. I really miss her sometimes." Darla said with a sad expression suddenly.

"Where is your sister? If you don't mind me asking." Buffy wondered and Darla shook her head.

"She lives in New York with my parents. It was really hard for me to move far away to go to college, but I needed some time to myself. I'm really grateful that I met your brother. He has always been there for me, ever since the whole thing with Lindsey. He's truly one of the good ones." She claimed and Buffy nodded.

"Yeah, I always knew that." She said with a smile as they both then sat there in silence.

* * *

Angel and Darla left hours later and Buffy grabbed her brother's arm before he walked out of the house. "I like her, Angel. Hold on to that one." Angel smiled at his sister and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll keep that in mind. Take care, brat." He said as he walked out of the house.

"Same to you, loser." She called after him and he gave her another smile as he got in his car and drove off. Buffy watched him go for a few seconds. She then felt a sudden pain in her stomach. She has been feeling pains for the last few days, but she just shook it off and figured it was nothing as she walked back in the house.

* * *

Buffy was working on some new moves in self defense class the next day, but for some reason she wasn't that into it. She stopped what she was doing and took a deep breath. She grabbed her bottle of water and took a long drink from it. She then poured some of the water over her head. She was suddenly feeling very hot. She put the bottle of water down and wiped her face with a towel. Riley noticed this and went to her side. He knew she never got tired that easily. "Are you feeling okay, Buffy?" Buffy looked at him and nodded as she took another deep breath.

"Yeah, I'm sure it's nothing. Just feeling a little drained, it'll pass. I just didn't get that much sleep last night." She told him and Riley wasn't convinced.

"Are you sure? We could stop if you're not feeling up to it." Buffy shook her head.

"I'll be fine. We still have another hour." Riley nodded and Buffy continued to throw kicks and punches. She stopped again suddenly when she felt another sharp pain in her stomach. This one was stronger than the others. She yelled as she grabbed her side and Riley caught her when she passed out. He didn't know what was wrong, so he grabbed his cell phone and dialed 911. He hung up after he told them the situation and gave the address. He then looked at the girl in his arms. She was unconscious and she looked too pale for his liking.

"It'll be okay, Buffy. The ambulance is on the way." He told her and he wasn't even sure if she heard him. He really hoped that she would be okay and that the ambulance would get there in time.

* * *

Yes, I am truly evil. No worries, we're almost to the end!


	20. Chapter 20

This isn't a baby fiction. I only have one more chapter after this anyway. I already did that once and I really don't need to do it again. Buffy is okay, of course. You guys will just have to read on to find out. Once again, thanks for all the reviews. They are greatly appreciated!

**Chapter 20**

Joyce and Spike were in the hospital waiting room after Riley called Joyce to tell her that Buffy was brought in. She called Giles and he wasn't there, so she told Spike what happened and he left to the hospital immediately after that. It was hours later and they still didn't know what was wrong with Buffy. They only knew that she was taken into the operating room for surgery. Joyce couldn't sit around any longer without knowing if her daughter was alright, when the doctor finally came out. Joyce stood up and walked over to him. "Is Buffy okay?" The doctor saw how concerned she was and nodded.

"Your daughter's going to be fine. She had appendicitis and we had to operate immediately. It's a good thing she was brought in when she was. Her appendix was about to burst. She's unconscious right now, but she should be awake soon." The doctor explained and Joyce sighed in relief.

"Can we see her?" She asked and the doctor nodded again.

"Yes, she's in room 214." Joyce gave him a grateful smile.

"Thank you, doctor." He smiled back at her before walking away. Joyce then had tears in her eyes as she looked at the two men standing behind her. She approached Riley and gave him a hug. "That's the second time you've saved my baby." She said as she pulled out of the hug and Riley gave her a shy smile.

"I didn't really do anything. I only called the ambulance." Joyce shook her head.

"If you weren't with her, I don't even want to know what could have happened. I'm very grateful to you." Riley nodded and accepted her gratitude.

"I'm just glad she's okay. She's a special girl." He said and Joyce agreed.

"Yes, she is." Joyce then looked at Spike and wondered why he was so quiet. "Are you alright, William?" Spike looked at her when she spoke.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just hate these close calls." Joyce nodded in understanding.

"Let's go see how she's doing." She said as they all headed to Buffy's room.

* * *

Buffy woke up feeling groggy as she tried to focus her eyes on her surroundings. She didn't know where she was, until her eyes landed on her mother. "Hey, sleepy head. You finally decided to come back to us." Joyce said as she brushed the hair out of Buffy's face.

"Mom, where am I?" She wondered.

"You're in the hospital, sweetie." Buffy's eyes grew big as she sat up with a start.

"No, I can't be in the hospital." Joyce pushed Buffy gently back on the bed and tried to calm her.

"Honey, you need to lie down." Buffy shook her head.

"I don't like it here. I wanna go home." She said in a frightened voice and Joyce felt for her daughter. She knew how much Buffy hated hospitals.

"I know you do, but you're going to have to stay here for a bit longer. You just had surgery, Buffy. You need to rest." Buffy sighed as she lay back on the bed. It was then that she noticed the two men in the room. She saw Riley first and suddenly remembered what happened. She smiled at him and held out her hand. He looked confused for a moment as he took her hand in his and gave it a squeeze.

"You always seem to be saving me." She whispered and Riley felt touched again as he looked at her.

"I'm just glad I was there." Buffy agreed as her eyes finally rested on Spike. He walked closer to her and Riley let her hand go. Spike kneeled down by her side and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"How do you feel?" He asked her.

"I've been better. I'm glad you're here." She said and Spike nodded.

"Where else would I be?" He stated as he then placed a soft kiss on her lips. He pulled away with tears in his eyes. "You have to stop doing this to me, Buffy. I don't think I can take anymore." She caressed his cheek and gave him a smile.

"I'll try to be more careful." He smiled back and gave her another kiss.

"We should go now. Buffy needs her rest." Joyce told them and Riley nodded.

"Yeah, I'm sure Sam is wondering where I am by now. Take care of yourself, Buffy. I don't want to see you in class for at least a few weeks, okay? You need to take it easy." Buffy sighed and nodded without argument. Riley gave everyone one more look before he walked out of the room. Joyce gave Buffy a kiss on the cheek and then grabbed Spike's arm.

"We'll be back to see you tomorrow, Buffy." She nodded again as Joyce and Spike walked out of the room. Buffy then closed her eyes and tried to get more sleep.

* * *

Spike got back to his empty house and walked up to his room. He lay on his bed and realized that he couldn't fall asleep. He then moved to his desk and grabbed the picture that was sitting there. It was a picture of him and Buffy that was taken two years ago, a few months after they met. They were outside in his backyard when the picture was taken. Spike smiled at the memory. Buffy just woke up and she was complaining that she didn't want any pictures taken because her hair was a mess. Spike just told her that she always looked beautiful and she gave him the sweetest smile that anyone has ever graced him with. He knew that he loved her. He tried to hide his feelings because he figured that she would never see him as anything more than a friend. Then he developed a crush on Cordelia. She was the only cheerleader that never treated him like a freak. His feelings for Buffy never went away though. He loved her from the first second he saw her. There was no one but her. She has taken him to places that he never would have dreamed of. Spike smiled again as he placed the picture back on his desk. He lay back down on his bed and knew that he would finally be able to fall asleep, with dreams of Buffy in his head.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Buffy was released from the hospital days later and she couldn't be happier about that. She was in her room lying in bed with Spike and they were kissing. Spike could tell that Buffy wanted to do more than that though as he pulled away from her. "Buffy, I don't think we should go any further right now. I don't want to hurt you." Buffy shook her head.

"I feel fine. We can go slow." She whispered in his ear and he looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"I don't think you know how to go slow, pet. I loved our first time. It was very special, but it was hardly slow." He told her and Buffy knew he was right.

"Okay, well I can try slow. I'm up for new things." Spike smiled and shook his head.

"I don't think it's a good idea. Why don't you come over to my house tomorrow night? Rupert will be out with Joyce and we can have the place to ourselves." Buffy smiled at that suggestion and kissed him tenderly on the lips.

"Sounds like a plan." She whispered as she kissed him again and they continued to do that, until they both fell asleep.

* * *

Buffy walked into self defense class the next day and smiled when she saw Riley teaching Dawn some new moves. "Hey, getting pretty good." She said and they stopped when they noticed her there. Dawn gave her a smile.

"Yeah, Riley's a great teacher." The girl said as she grabbed a towel and wiped herself off. "I gotta get home now." Dawn told them as she hugged Riley and then ran out of the building, without saying anything else. Buffy smiled as she watched Dawn and then looked back at Riley.

"You do know she has a crush on you, right?" Riley nodded and smiled at her also.

"Yeah, I think I noticed. That's why I decided to introduce her to my brother, Connor. I think they would get along great." Buffy agreed.

"That sounds like a good idea." Riley then grabbed his towel and wiped his face as he looked at her.

"What did I tell you, Buffy? I don't want to see you in here until you're good and healed." He told her.

"I know that, I just wanted to thank you again. It seems you're always there when I need you. Like a guardian angel or something." Riley smiled and blushed a little at her comment.

"I'm no angel; I just do what's right. Having a cop for a wife could do that to you." He said.

"Well, tell her that she's pretty lucky." Riley looked embarrassed now as he thought of what to say.

"I think I'm the lucky one." Buffy smiled at his answer and nodded.

"I'll see you later, Riley." He nodded also as she walked away and headed to Spike's house.

* * *

"God, William. That feels so good. Oh, that's the spot. Don't stop." Buffy moaned as Spike continued to rub her shoulders.

"You like that, pet?" Buffy nodded and closed her eyes.

"I love your hands." Spike smiled as he moved his hands lower and decided to massage other parts of her body.

"I just want you to feel nice and relaxed. I'm fixing a bath for you later. I think you should have a nice soak." Buffy opened her eyes to look at him.

"Will I be having this soak alone?" She said seductively and Spike rolled his eyes.

"I think it would be for the best. Maybe I'll join you if you're good." He said with a wink and Buffy smiled.

"I'm always good. I'm as good as they come, baby." She said with a wink of her own and Spike leaned down to kiss her lips.

"I have no doubts." He whispered to her. Buffy suddenly grew serious as she looked at him.

"Thank you for this. You're the best boyfriend ever. It feels so good to say that." She told him and he kissed her on the nose this time.

"It's also really great to hear." Spike then grabbed her hand and pulled her off of his bed and into the bathroom. He turned the water on for her and tried to get it to the right temperature. When he turned back to her, Buffy already had all her clothes off and he gulped at the sight of her. It was something he still wasn't used to. He then noticed the scar on her right side and lightly traced his fingers over it. He looked into her eyes and saw nothing but love there. He kissed her on the lips again and rested his head on hers when he ended the kiss. "You know, I'm suddenly feeling dirty. Maybe it would be best if I took a bath, too." He told her and Buffy had to smile at his suggestion.

"Yeah, good idea." She stated as she kissed him this time, slipping her tongue into his mouth. They both found themselves lost in the kiss. Spike realized that he left the door to the bathroom open, but he couldn't seem to care as he continued to kiss Buffy. He moved her over to the tub and decided that he couldn't wait anymore. Making love to her in the bathtub would be something new that they could try; he was always up for something new. He was only a man after all. He was helpless when it came to Buffy. He lowered her into the tub and started to undress himself. He then got in after her and they continued their make out session. Neither one of them noticed that the front door of the house opened as Joyce and Giles walked in. Well, wouldn't that be interesting?

**The End **

Yes, it's so good to be evil. I'll leave this to your imaginations. I'm sure ya'll could guess what would happen. I was just seriously out of ideas for this, but I think it turned out pretty well. I'm glad you guys liked it and this is definitely not the last you'll see of me!


End file.
